


Zwei Tiere in Ionia

by SilverDragonoid



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Champions, Fantasy, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liga der Legenden, Okami - Freeform, Romance, Runeterra, lol, neko
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/SilverDragonoid
Summary: Ich und meine Schwester sind göttlicher Abstammung, so ist sie eine halbe Katze und ich eine halbe Wölfin. Gelangweilt von den ewigen Sänden Shurimas gingen wir auf die Suche nach Gebirgen und großen Wäldern - bis wir vom naturgebundenen Ionia hörten. Ich lade euch auf unsere kleine Reise ein. Mal sehen, was wir entdecken werden...





	1. Prolog - Anfang der Jäger

Unsere Namen sind Bastet und Neru-Anne. Man nannte uns auch die Katzengöttin und das Alfatier. Wir waren Halbgötter - meine Schwester zumindest. Unser Vater war Anubis, doch nur Bastet hatte die göttlichen Kräfte geerbt. Dabei sah sie noch menschlicher aus als ich: Braune Haare mit blonden Spitzen und Katzenohren im selben Braunton. Der Rest war normal, bis auf den ebenfalls braunen Katzenschwanz mit weißer Spitze. Ich dagegen hatte hellgraue Haare mit violetten Spitzen und Wolfsohren. Meine unfassbar lange, flauschige Rute war auch nicht zu übersehen. Doch das, was mich zum Nicht-Menschen machte, waren meine Beine: Ab dem ersten Viertel mit hellgrauem Fell überzogen und ich hatte große Pfoten statt Füße. Auch das Knie ging - wie bei jedem Wolf - in die andere Richtung als beim Mensch. Allein deswegen wurde ich weniger toleriert. Obwohl ich meinem Vater durchaus ähnlicher sehe - er hat ja einen Schakalskopf - hatte ich keine göttliche Macht bekommen. Wir verstehen auch bis heute nicht wie aus Bastet bei den Eltern eine Katze werden konnte, denn unsere Mutter war eine normale Frau.  


Wo genau wir geboren waren sind wir uns nicht sicher, aber seit wir uns erinnern konnten waren wir in Shurima. Eine riesengroße Wüstenlandschaft - wirklich nichts für mich.  


Unsere Mutter wusste, dass wir trainieren mussten und Sand da nicht half. Solange wir klein waren konnten wir im Haus noch kämpfen und lernen, aber im Alter von fünfzehn begann das Überlebenstraining im Wald. Dafür wurden wir jede Woche, aus Shurima raus, in einen Wald geführt. Hier waren wir auf uns allein gestellt. Erst nach sechs Tagen wurden wir abgeholt. Ein Tag zu Hause in der Zivilisation und dann wieder in die Wildnis. Uns störte das gering. Wir wussten nämlich, dass wir das Training brauchten, wenn wir in die Liga der Legenden aufgenommen werden wollten, und auch dass unsere Mutter uns nicht selbst trainieren konnte. Außerdem war dieser Wald wirklich herrlich! Schön kühl, kein Sand in den Augen, dunkel und voller Leben. Es gab hier sogar Wasser! Und doch mussten wir nach Hause, weil wir auch unsere liebe Mutter sehen wollten. Dafür akzeptierten wir auch das Hin-und-her.  


Sobald wir stärker waren und ein paar Fähigkeiten drauf hatten, wurden wir in ein anderes Waldstück verlagert. Hier gab es richtige Monster zu bekämpfen. Auch sehr dunkel, aber nichts für die Nachtsicht eines Wolfes und einer Katze. Natürlich hatten wir grell-gelbe Schlitzaugen, die uns noch von Menschen unterschieden. Dieser Wald war schon eine ganze Nummer härter. Das bemerkten wir auch daran, dass wir tatsächlich Rengar begegnet waren! Er streifte hinter paar Bäumen an uns vorbei. Wir beobachteten uns gegenseitig, doch machten keine Anstalten anzugreifen. Wir wussten genau, dass wir noch zu schwach waren und er uns beide einfach töten konnte. So knurrten wir nur bedrohlich, aber zeigten per Körperhaltung Respekt. Vielleicht ist dies sogar der einzige Grund, warum er uns am Leben gelassen hatte. Danach sahen wir ihn nie wieder. Jetzt hatten wir die Stärke, die uns fehlte. Mit unseren ultimativen Fähigkeiten könnte er es nicht mehr mit uns beiden aufnehmen.  
 

Wir waren einundzwanzig, als uns die Nachricht ereilte, dass unsere Mutter gestorben war. Das war unerträglich für uns, aber auch das Zeichen zur Abreise. Endlich raus aus Shurima auf der Suche nach verschneiten Bergen - ich zumindest. So kamen wir irgendwann nach Freljord. Mir hat es ziemlich gefallen und Bastet gab sich echt Mühe, dass es ihr auch gefiel, aber wir wurden schnell wieder verscheucht. Ich werde dieses Volk wohl nie verstehen.  
 

Unterwegs durch Valoran trafen wir einige Legenden wie Ezreal, Jinx, Ekko, Twisted Fate, Miss Fortune und sogar Nidalee. Wir trafen sie in einem Wald und erwarteten das gleiche wie bei Rengar, aber sie kam auf uns zu und war ganz freundlich. Vielleicht hatten wir auch nur den Katzen-Vorteil. Auf jeden Fall hat sie uns noch ein paar hilfreiche Tipps über die Jagd und wie wir unsere Fähigkeiten verbessern konnten gegeben.  
 

Auf unserer Weiterreise konnten wir auch einen spannenden Kampf zwischen Garen und Katarina miterleben. Wie sie ihre Klingen führten, wie in einem tödlichem Tanz, atemberaubend! Aber nach etlichen Unentschieden gingen sie doch wieder Heim. Aber so wie sie sich hinterhergesehen haben... da war keine Feindschaft in den Augen.  
 

Wir erlebten einen kleinen Bürgerkrieg mit und ließen uns natürlich nicht zweimal bitten zu helfen. Nach einem Sieg für die Seite, die Recht hatte, und einer Wiedervereinigung des Volkes wurde die Liga aufmerksam auf uns. Wir durften ihnen unsere Fähigkeiten präsentieren. Sie waren tatsächlich überzeugt und verliehen uns die Rollen Tank und Supporter. Die zweite war Assassine, was für einen Support sehr ungewöhnlich ist, aber egal. Hier bekamen wir auch unsere Titel. Wir waren endlich Legenden!  
 

Hier lernten wir Ahri, die neunschwänzige Füchsin, kennen. Ich glaube es war klar, dass wir uns sofort verstanden. Sie war ebenfalls auf der Durchreise, nur dass sie ein Ziel hatte. Und das brachte sie uns praktisch mit: Sie erzählte uns von ihrer Heimat namens Ionia, ein spiritueller Ort mit viel Natur. Das klang wie Musik in unseren Ohren. Sie erwies sich so freundlich, uns auf ihrem Schiff dorthin mitzunehmen. Nun waren wir unterwegs...


	2. Kapitel 1 - Ankunft in Ionia

...Auf Ahris Schiff musste ich feststellen, dass ich leicht seekrank war. Übergeben musste ich mich zwar nicht, aber ich hatte durchgehend Kopfschmerzen und mir war oft schwindelig. So verpasste ich das Meiste und meine Schwester meinte sogar, dass uns ein Krake angegriffen hätte und ich sogar das verschlafen hätte.

Nach zwei Tagen Seefahrt konnte ich schon die Umrisse der Insel sehen. Ein wenig Nebel umhüllte sie. Trotzdem konnte ich schnell Bäume und Berge erkennen. Ich freute mich so sehr, dass ich mit meiner Rute hinter mir alles kurz und klein schlug. Dann bemerkte ich, wie etwas sanft den ,Flauschi' packte und neben mich trat. Bastet, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Sie nahm meinen Schwanz und legte ihn sich wie einen Schal um den Hals. Das tat sie gern und oft und mir gefiel es.

,,Freust du dich schon?", fragte sie ohne mich anzusehen. ,,Ja. Wer weiß wer da wohl so lebt", antwortete ich. Sie wusste genau, dass ich jemand Bestimmtes damit meinte. Wir konnten uns schon öfters etwas umhören und uns Geschichten und Heldentaten über die verschiedensten Champions anhören. So hatte sie schnell Gefallen an Yasuo, dem entehrten Krieger, gefunden. Jetzt nervte ich sie immer damit. Auch ich habe von einem gehört, dessen Name mir wie ein Ohrwurm hängen geblieben ist, aber das wusste sie nicht. Sie hätte sich sonst um das Zehnfache gerecht. Doch sie würde mich sicher bald durchschauen. ,,Stimmt, er wohnt ja auch in Ionia", meinte sie und wir grinsten, während die Insel immer näher kam.

Noch nicht mal angelegt und ich sprang schon ab. _Endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. _Ich hatte die Angewohnheit mich wie ein Känguru auf meinen Schwanz zu setzen und quasi in der Luft zu sitzen. So saß ich da und wartete auf Ahri und meine Schwester, die zum Glück schnell kamen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten die Insel zu erkunden!__

__Zuerst liefen wir durch die Hafenstadt. Ahri schien sich sehr zu beeilen. ,,Wohin rennst du?", fragte Bastet endlich. ,,Ich will hier nicht zu lange bleiben. Diese Region ist unter Noxus' Kontrolle. Wer weiß was passiert." ,,Wo sind wir überhaupt?", wollte ich wissen. ,,An der südlichen Küste, in Navori. Galrin und Shon-Xan gehören auch zu Noxus. Haltet euch hier lieber nicht zu lange auf. Ihr werdet hier nur extrem selten einen ionischen Champion sehen, das verspreche ich euch", erklärt die Magierin. Die sonst lockere und fröhliche Frau war jetzt so angespannt, dass wir auch schnell weg wollten._ _

__Hinter der Holzstadt zeigten sich große Bäume und Wasserfälle. Während wir durch diese Pracht liefen, wurde das Verlangen hier zu bleiben immer größer. Ich fand unseren kleinen Wald schon hübsch, dagegen war das hier der Himmel!_ _

__An mir flog ein kleiner Vogel vorbei und schwupp, da war er weg. ,,Neru, hör auf den Wald jetzt schon leer zu fressen!", ermahnte mich mein Schwesterherz. ,,Aber ich konnte auf dem Schiff kaum etwas essen. Ich war doch krank." ,,Das ist keine Ausrede dafür, dass du nur ans Fressen denkst." Ahri schien unsere Unterhaltung zu amüsieren. ,,Ich denke nicht nur ans Fressen. Zum Beispiel auch an einen Schwertkämpfer", grinste ich sie von der Seite an. ,,Anne, wag es dich..." Sie nannte mich immer bei der zweiten Hälfte meines Vornamens, wenn sie wütend auf mich war oder den Herrscherton anschlug. ,,Hm, mal sehen wie schnell wir Yasuo finden", provozierte ich sie weiter und sie sprang auf mich zu. Ich wich auf einen hohen Baum über mir aus. Sie sprang mir hinterher, doch ich war wieder unten und rannte weg. Meine Beine waren wirklich nicht für den normalen Sprint geeignet - zumindest auf zwei Beinen, und auf vier wie andere Wölfe konnte ich ja nicht. So holte sie mich schnell ein. Ich hörte Ahri noch nach uns rufen, dann sah ich eine gute Fluchtmöglichkeit: Ein kleiner See an einem Wasserfall. Sie war zwar längst nicht mehr wütend und wir jagten uns einfach so, aber ich sprang trotzdem rein. Die zwei Personen am anderen Ufer ignorierte ich mal. ,,Arschbombe!", dann klatschte ich drauf. ,,Ich bin nicht wasserscheu, das weißt du!", dann sprang sie auch ins Wasser. Ich sah sie nur siegessicher an, während sie zu mir tauchte. Sie fuhr ihre Krallen aus. Immer noch unter Wasser packte ich sie aus sicherer Entfernung mit meiner Rute am Hals und hob sie hoch. Jetzt war sie in meiner Gewalt. Sie könnte mich zwar beißen und weiter angreifen, aber wir würden uns nie verletzen._ _

__Wir stiegen auf der anderen Seite des Sees aus dem Wasser und lachten nur. Ahri kam zu uns und schimpfte. Dann begrüßte sie eine schwarzhaarige Frau, die hier scheinbar schon länger war. Das meiste des Gesprächs verpasste ich; ich war zu konzentriert darauf meine Haare, mein Fell und mein dickes, dunkelgraues Kleid zu trocknen. Es war zwar kurz, aber für mich warm genug für Stürme und Winternächte. Wie es sich herausstellte hieß die Frau Akali, ein genauso schöner Name wie Ahri - meiner Meinung nach. Dann reichte sie meiner Schwester die Hand, die zuvor dasselbe getan hatte wie ich. Dann war ich dran. ,,Neru-Anne", brachte ich flüchtig hervor. ,,Ah, die beiden neuen Champions. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so schnell hier sein würdet." Ihre Stimme klang so beruhigend. ,,Kann ich die beiden dir überlassen? Sie wollen sich in Ionia umsehen und ich muss in die andere Richtung", fragte Ahri sie. ,,Klar doch, aber nicht beißen." Ich und Bastet mussten lachen. ,,Wer war eigentlich die Person neben dir gerade?", fragte ich doch noch. ,,Hm? Hier war niemand. Ich bin allein gekommen", log sie gut. Uns konnte sie nicht verarschen, denn ich konnte die Person noch riechen, auch in welche Richtung sie gerannt war. Wir ließen ihr jedoch die Privatsphäre und sagten nichts weiter. Ich hörte Ahri kichern, dann war sie schon weg. ,,Kommt, ich führe euch in die Hauptstadt und stelle euch ein paar gute Freunde vor. Sie sind auch Champions", winkte sie uns zu, sie war schon losgelaufen. Wir liefen ihr gespannt nach und sie holte ihre zwei Klingen aus einem Busch. Ich spürte frischen Wind aufkommen, es wurde Abend..._ _


	3. Kapitel 2 - Überall Assassinen

...Akali führte uns in die Hauptstadt - Placidium, wie sie sie nannte. Die Stadt war von hohen, dicken Mauern umrundet. Im Inneren gab es viel weniger Holzhäuser und mehr aus Stein als außerhalb. Der Gesamteindruck war fester, aber dennoch so ruhig und gelassen. Ab und zu konnten wir in der Ferne Tempel und Klöster sehen. Das Rauschen der Bäche war für mich wie eine Einschlafmelodie.

Meine Schwester betrachtete ebenfalls alles genau, als ein kleines, violettes Etwas auf uns zu kam. Es war so schnell, dass ich es kaum am Ende der Straße erblickt hatte, es schon bei uns war. Es war wie's aussieht ein Yordle. Niedliches, kleines Volk, aber an Stärke keinesfalls zu unterschätzen.

,,Hi, Kennen. Lang nicht mehr gesehen", begrüßte Akali ihn freundlich und bückte sich, um ihm die Hand zu reichen. Der kleine Yordle kniff die Augen zusammen, erwiderte den Händedruck und entgegnete: ,,Du bist auch kaum noch zu finden. Wo bist du eigentlich immer? So viel zu tun?" ,,Ja, mal hier und da" ,,Hast du Shen gesehen? Er scheint auch verschwunden zu sein", seine Augen füllten sich mit Sorge. ,,Stimmt. Ich hab auch seit Tagen keine Spur von ihm gesehen", meinte Akali. ,,Er würde doch Ionia nicht verlassen ohne uns Bescheid zu geben, oder?" ,,Nein, sicher nicht. Er treibt sich wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwo in der Geisterwelt rum. Du weißt ja, es gefällt ihm dort", sie lächelte.

Jetzt erst wandte Kennen sich an uns. Mit skeptischem Blick betrachtete er uns von oben bis unten. ,,Wen hast du da mitgebracht?", fragte er sie ohne den Blick von uns zu wenden. ,,Das sind Bastet und Neru-Anne. Die Katzengöttin und das Alfatier. Sie sind noch ganz neu in der Liga und ich wollte ihnen ein paar Champions vorstellen. Sie wollen sich Ionia ansehen", erklärte sie. ,,Von wo kommt ihr?", er kam näher. ,,Shurima", antwortete Bastet ernst. Kennens Miene änderte sich augenblicklich und er wurde wieder freundlich. ,,Also seid ihr kein Feind. Herzlich willkommen in Ionia." ,,Danke", sagte ich und wir lächelten uns alle an.

,,Ich wollte euch noch Shen vorstellen, das Auge des Zwielichts. Wir sind seine Begleiter, aber er scheint noch nicht da zu sein. Naja, ich hoffe ihr verschwindet nicht morgen schon", schaute sie uns fragend an. ,,Nein, wir wollen uns gründlich umsehen. Und wenn es hier so nett ist wie wir hörten, würden wir vielleicht sogar bleiben", sagte ich mit ein wenig Hoffnung in den Augen. Kennen sprach für Akali weiter: ,,Das Volk ist wirklich freundlich. Wenn ihr Frieden mögt, seid ihr hier richtig. Und solltet ihr im Kopf genauso viel Tier sein wie vom Aussehen her, müsstet ihr euch sogar sehr wohl fühlen. Aber das ist nicht so wie in eurer Heimat." ,,Nein, viel schöner sogar! Wir haben noch nicht viel gesehen und haben jetzt schon das Verlangen für immer in diesen großen Wäldern zu bleiben! Es ist viel schöner als unser Wald oder Freljord", schwärmte meine Schwester. ,,Also, naja... Freljord war doch gar nicht mal so-", wurde ich von einem harten Tritt auf die Pfote unterbrochen, ,,ja, sehr schön ist es hier. Es gibt nichts besseres. Hehe", änderte ich schnell meinen Text. Akali schaute uns erst skeptisch an, doch lachte dann leicht.

,,Schön, dass es euch so sehr gefällt. Aber für einen angenehmen Aufenthalt solltet ihr ein paar Dinge beachten", setzte das Herz des Sturms sehr ernst an, ,,Ionia ist die Heimat vieler verschiedener Völker und Assassinen. Leider gibt es auch viele, die sich für das Böse entschieden haben. Vor solchen müsst ihr euch in Acht nehmen. Zum Beispiel Syndra. Sie sollte zwar in ihrem Wolkenschloss sein, aber wer weiß, wann sie wieder kommt. Oder Zed: Er ist ein Verbannter, aber hält sich trotzdem hier auf. Er ist sehr gefährlich. Wenn ihr auf ihn trefft, wird er euch mit allen Mitteln versuchen auf seine Seite zu bringen. Lasst es euch von ihm auf keinem Fall schön reden. Aber wenn ihr ablehnt, wird er immer versuchen euch zu töten. Wenn ihr ihn seht, macht einen _großen _Bogen um ihn. Es wäre besser, wenn er von eurem Dasein so spät wie möglich erfährt." Mir wurde mulmig. ,,Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich glaube das reicht erst mal. Du erzählst fast schon Gruselgeschichten. Kommt! Ihr seid zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht, denn bald ist wieder der Blutmond! Er kommt nur einmal jede Generation und wird hier groß gefeiert. Es wird euch sicherlich gefallen!", die schöne Frau packte uns an den Händen und zog uns weiter in die Stadt hinein. Ich merkte, dass Kennen nicht mehr da war und fragte nach. ,,Er hat sicher noch was zu tun. Er muss bei den Vorbereitungen für den Blutmond nicht mithelfen, also bekommt er nicht frei und muss andere Sachen erledigen"__

__Bastet sah sich alles mit großen Augen an. Irgendwie wurde ich von ihrer Neugier und Akalis Freude angesteckt und vergaß mich beinah selbst. Die Leute sahen uns alle an, aber nicht mit Furcht oder Hass oder wie Fremde, so wie wir es gewohnt waren, sondern mit einem Lächeln. Ja, hier sollten wir uns wohl fühlen..._ _


	4. Kapitel 3 - Ein einsames Haus im Wald

...Akali zeigte uns ein paar wichtige und schöne Orte in der Stadt. Doch am meisten begeisterte mich der Serene-Garten. Meine Schwester war offensichtlich auch überzeugt von ihm. Der alte, große Baum hier gewährte Schutz, dessen Namen ich sofort vergessen hatte.

,,Hier wird auch das Blutmondfest stattfinden. Ich wollte euch noch Master Yi vorstellen, aber das schaffe ich nicht mehr. Ich muss noch paar Angelegenheiten erledigen. Ich bin sowieso zu spät. Ich hoffe ihr wisst noch wo die Gasthäuser sind", sagte Akali. Wir nickten. ,,Okay. Vielleicht findet ihr selber hin. Ich hatte nicht viel mit ihm zu tun, aber er ist sehr gastfreundlich und kann mit euch besser über die Natur hier reden als ich. Also sein Haus ist leider außerhalb der Stadt, so weiß ich nicht wie ich euch den Weg beschreiben soll." ,,Zeig uns in welche Richtung wir müssen. Wir finden es sicher mit Nase und Ohren", schlug ich vor. ,,Dort", sie zeigte aus der Stadt heraus in einen dichten Wald, nicht weit entfernt eines Berges. ,,Wie weit?", wurde ich direkter, ,,Und sind da noch andere Häuser, womit wir seins verwechseln könnten?" ,,Nein. Er mag es abgeschieden zu sein und lässt sich hier selten blicken. Das sind so zwei Kilometer maximal. Er ist eine gute Seele. Ich muss jetzt los." ,,Wir bleiben noch ein bisschen hier", meinte meine Schwester. Damit sprach sie mir aus der Seele, denn ich wollte mich einfach hinsetzen und die Augen schließen. Aber ich konnte es kaum erwarten zu Master Yi zu kommen. ,,Ich bin dann mal weg", riss mich die Assassinin - mal wieder - aus den Gedanken. ,,Auf Wiedersehen!", winkte ihr Bastet hinterher. Ich gab nur einen zustimmenden Laut ab.

Ich lief an den Rand des Gartens um nicht im Weg zu sein und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Schwanz. Meine Schwester wollte es sich auf dem großen Baum gemütlich machen, doch ließ es lieber sein, als die anderen sie nur böse und verständnislos anguckten. Sie setzte sich dann doch lieber auf eine Bank. Ich konnte darüber nur lachen, was ihr eindeutig nicht gefiel. Ich schloss meine Augen und grinste, aber schon über die Tatsache, dass ich bald Master Yi treffen würde. Den Master Yi. Zum Glück wusste Bastet nicht davon, wie aufgeregt ich war. Sie hätte mir alles, aber wirklich alles zurückgezahlt was ich ihr an Nerven zersägt hatte. Es war zwar schon dunkel, aber so wie sich die Stadt nun verhielt, glaube ich nicht, dass wir Yi sonderlich stören würden. Außerhalb des Serene-Gartens gab es sogar noch welche die rannten. Vielleicht lag es nur am bevorstehendem Blutmond. Ich schlief schon nach kurzer Zeit ein.

,,Wach auf, Neru! Oder willst du Master Yi noch beim Schlafen stören?", weckte mich meine Schwester sanft. Als ich nur grummelte schmiss sie mich einfach auf den Boden. Ich ignorierte es lieber und fragte schlaftrunken nach der Zeit. ,,Bald elf, du Dummkopf." Dann sprang ich hellwach auf. Ich sah in die Richtung, in die Akali gezeigt hatte und sagte: ,,Dann mal schnell!"

Ein Stadttor zu finden war erstmal nicht so leicht, aber als wir draußen waren rannten wir so schnell wir konnten. Zwischendurch hangelte Bastet sich durch die Bäume. Ich konnte zwar nicht normal sprinten, aber meine Sprünge waren dank dieser Beine extremst hoch und weit.

Der menschliche Geruch führte uns ganz schnell zu Master Yis Haus. Zum Glück brannte noch ein Licht durchs Fenster. Ohne das kleinste Bisschen Erschöpfung klopfte meine Schwester an die Tür, die für meine Verhältnisse etwas klein war. Noch ein Nachteil meiner Beine: Ich war zu groß für normale Türen. Mit Menschenbeinen wäre ich exakt so groß wie meine Schwester gewesen, aber so erreichte ich 1,85m.

Die Tür ging auf und Master Yi stand vor uns. Mit seiner silbernen Rüstung und dem Helm sah er aus, als wäre er aus einem Kampf gekommen. ,,Kann ich euch behilflich sein?", fragte er mit einer freundlichen, ruhigen Stimme. ,,Akali schickt uns", übernimmt dankenswerterweise mein Schwesterherz. Denn ich hatte keinen Plan was ich sagen sollte. ,,Akali? Dann kommt doch rein. Ich wollte gerade Tee machen." ,,Danke", wieder Bastet. Sie sah grinsend zu mir rüber und ich hatte keinen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Wusste sie was ich dachte? Ich hab mich doch total unauffällig verhalten und nie was gesagt. Naja, egal. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie mich nicht bloßstellte. So traten wir endlich in das kleine Holzhaus ein...


	5. Kapitel 4 - Netter Abend

...Master Yi setzte uns an seinen Tisch und kümmerte sich um den Tee. Dabei fragte er uns nach Herkunft und so 'nem Standartzeug aus. Meine Schwester antwortete die ganze Zeit für uns beide. ,,Hey, warum sagt Neru-Anne nichts? Ist sie stumm?", ich war überrumpelt. ,,Die kannst du vergessen. Sie ist nicht hier", antwortete meine Schwester lachend. ,,Ich bin wohl hier", antwortete ich immer noch ein wenig geistesabwesend. Master Yi fand es scheinbar lustig. ,,Keine Sorge, sie ist sonst gesprächiger. Das kann vorkommen, wenn man sie beim Schlafen stört." Ich ignorierte das und beschäftigte mich mit mir. _Das kann ja noch heiter werden... Verdammt, Neru-Anne! Reiß dich zusammen! Du lebst hier und jetzt! _Brüllte ich mich in Gedanken selbst an. Es klappte. Kurze Zeit später war ich komplett hier. ,,Warum warst du gerade so still? So eine Stimme sollte man doch nicht verstecken", sagte der Schwertkämpfer und servierte. ,,Ich- ich war in Gedanken", sagte ich und wurde leicht rot. Ich trank sofort etwas vom Tee, damit ich die Schuld auf das Getränk schieben konnte. ,,Ist nicht schlimm. Ich komm an manchen Tagen auch gar nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf raus", sagte er lächelnd.__

____,,Hat dich schon einer ohne Helm gesehen?", fragte meine Schwester. Das interessierte mich auch und ich spannte die Lauscher auf. ,,Ja, bevor ich den Helm hatte natürlich jeder, aber ohne nur eine Person. Zed, um genau zu sein. Es war ein Tausch dafür, dass ich auch sein Gesicht sehen konnte", erzählte er. ,,Zed? Hast du etwa angenommen auf seine Seite zu gehen oder warum hat er dich nicht umgebracht?", fragte ich beunruhigt. ,,Das war noch lange bevor er von Schatten besessen war. Er war damals noch ein anständiger, junger Mann. Und sein Gesicht ist fast schon beneidenswert. Ich wette viele Mädchen würden ihn deutlich sympathischer finden als jetzt, wenn sie wüssten wie er aussieht", er lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Wir wussten nicht wirklich was wir sagen sollten. Dann fand meine Schwester die Worte wieder. ,,Hat er dich nicht schon mal gefragt, ob du ihm hilfst?" Yi lachte: ,,Er stand dafür sogar vor meiner Haustür! Nach ein paar Mordversuchen musste ich wegen dem Mistkerl umziehen, weil ich nachts keine Ruhe mehr hatte. Ich glaube er würde mich sofort versuchen zu töten, wenn er mich irgendwo sehen würde." ,,Machst du dir keine Sorgen, dass er dich jederzeit finden könnte?", ich hoffte, dass man die Sorge in meiner Stimme nicht zu sehr raushörte. ,,Soll ich jetzt für immer in Angst und Schrecken leben? Nein, die Ruhe lasse ich mir von ihm nicht nehmen." Diese Gelassenheit war wirklich beneidenswert. Ich schüttelte den Kopf._ _ _ _

____Wir hatten mittlerweile den Tee ausgetrunken, als er fragte ob wir noch zum Blutmondfest bleiben würden. ,,Ja!", schallte es von uns beiden. ,,Schön. Und mit wem wollt ihr da hin?", er faltete die Hände und stützte sich am Tisch ab. Ich und Bastet sahen uns nur fragend an. Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass wir das gleiche dachten: _Waaaaaaas zum? _,,Wie, ihr wisst nicht davon? Es wird einen Ball geben. Es ist nicht schön zwei Frauen dort allein hingehen zu lassen", schaute er uns ungläubig an. Wir wussten immer noch nicht was wir sagen sollten. Ich zupfte an Bastets Ärmel. ,,Vielleicht sollten wir doch nicht hingehen", sagte ich mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Sie schüttelte mich ab und sagte bestimmend: ,,Was ein Blödsinn! Natürlich gehen wir hin! Wir finden schon jemanden, der mit uns hingeht. Ahja, Master Yi, mit wem gehst du eigentlich hin?" ,,Bitte nennt mich nur Yi. Master Yi... ich weiß nicht, es ist so förmlich und wir sind doch jetzt Freunde, oder? Da ist das nicht nötig." ,,Ja, okay. Und Neru-Anne ist zu lang. Freunde nennen mich nur Neru. Weiter, nicht ausweichen", sagte ich hetzend. ,,Ich gehe mit niemandem hin. Ich hatte vor mich nur zur Hauptveranstaltung überhaupt blicken zu lassen, etwas schönes zu essen und es mir auf meinem Dach gemütlich zu machen", antwortete er, nachdem er mich erst überrascht ansah - wegen meiner plötzlich anderen Ausdrucksweise wahrscheinlich. ,,Was? Das kommt nur ein Mal jede Generation! Das ist dir nicht Silvester, wo man sich auch mal zurückziehen kann und es nächstes Jahr nachfeiert. Wer weiß ob du den nächsten Blutmond überhaupt miterlebst? Vergiss nicht, dass die Mitglieder der Liga der Legenden im Krieg immer ganz vorne sind", meckerte meine Schwester. ,,Hast ja recht", Yi wurde nachdenklich. ,,Und hast du eine Idee mit wem du hingehen könntest?", fragte ich wieder. ,,Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung. Ich komme bei Frauen auch nicht wirklich gut an." ,,Sag sowas nicht", war Bastet wieder dran, ,,ich bin mir sicher, dass jemand gerne mit dir auf den Ball geht." Hätte ich gewusst, was sie währenddessen gemacht hat, hätte ich ihr wohl sofort den Hals umgedreht. Sie hat beim Reden von der Seite auf mich gedeutet und ich habe es nicht bemerkt, weil ich aus dem Fenster gestarrt habe. Yi wusste wahrscheinlich nicht was er sagen sollte, denn es herrschte Stille.___ _ _ _

______,,Kennst du Yasuo?", wandte ich mich wieder zu ihm. Ich konnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, was gerade in meiner Schwester vorging. Sie verkrampfte sofort. Ach, was für eine Selbstbeherrschung. ,,Ja, natürlich. Wisst ihr, dass er unseren letzten Ältesten umgelegt haben soll?", antwortete Yi skeptisch. ,,Jap", antworteten wir. ,,Glaubt ihr daran?" ,,Nope" ,,Dann ist ja gut", war er wieder total fröhlich, ,,es stimmt nämlich nicht." Er grinste. ,,Und woher weißt du das?", fragte Bastet konzentriert. ,,Er ist nicht der Typ dafür. Er ist ein ehrenhafter Schwertkämpfer, und das weiß der Rat, deshalb finde ich den Beinamen ,entehrter Krieger' völlig absurd. Er macht seine Aufgaben richtig. Er würde niemals jemanden aus seinem Land angreifen außer in einem ehrenhaften Kampf, um jemanden zu verteidigen oder wenn es einer ist wie Zed. Er ist komplett harmlos und kultiviert", während er das sagte, hatte er sich zurück gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und die Arme verschränkt. Meinem Schwesterherz musste wahrscheinlich ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen sein, obwohl es uns wohl beide nicht gejuckt hätte, wenn er tatsächlich der Mörder gewesen wäre. ,,Ist er zurzeit in Ionia?", fragte ich weiter. Bastet fing unterm Tisch schon an zu zappeln. Ich musste darauf grinsen. ,,Er ist immer in Ionia. Er ist nur immer wo anders. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich den Blutmond nicht entgehen lässt. Er weiß auch, dass ihn an so einem Tag keiner jagen wird", antwortete Yi. ,,Aber warum seid ihr eigentlich so interessiert an ihm?" ,,Nur so", hauchte Bastet neben mir._ _ _ _ _ _

______,,Es ist schon spät. Wir müssen noch ein Gasthaus finden und du willst sicher auch schlafen. Wir gehen dann mal", sagte ich beim Aufstehen. ,,Kommt wann immer ihr wollt", sagte Yi und begleitete uns zur Tür, ,,Auf Wiedersehen und passt auf euch auf" ,,Machen wir", sagte Bastet und dann waren wir im tiefen Wald verschwunden._ _ _ _ _ _

______,,Ein Ball also?", sagte sie unterwegs. Mir wurde bei dem Gedanken sehr mulmig. ,,Kannst du tanzen?", sah sie mich fragend an. ,,Wenn kein verstecktes Talent in mir wohnt, dass sich bald zeigen sollte, auf jeden Fall nicht", antwortete ich und fühlte mich jetzt schon verloren. ,,Ich auch nicht. Hoffentlich kann uns das jemand beibringen", seufzte Bastet. Sie hatte es leicht. Sie hatte den menschlichen Körper mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Katze. Sie hätte es sicher schnell lernen können. Und ich? Ich hatte sozusagen zwei linke Füße - *hust* Pfoten - die man nur zum Springen nützlich verbiegen könnte._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zum Glück fanden wir noch ein nettes Gasthaus, in dem wir übernachten konnten. Ich wusste nicht, was morgen auf uns zu kommen würde..._ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Kapitel 5 - Unerwartetes Treffen

**Bastet PoV**

Natürlich hatte ich längst bemerkt was sich bei meiner Schwester im Kopf abspielte. Also versuchte ich ihr einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun. Natürlich ging es um den Ball, so stand ich viel früher auf als sie und lief zu Yis Haus. Dort angekommen empfing er mich trotz früher Stunde sehr freundlich. Ich trat ein und fing an zu erklären: ,,Also ich und Neru haben folgendes Problem: Wir können nicht tanzen" Ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, während Yi leicht verblüfft schien. ,,Was soll ich da sagen? So gut wie jeder Ionier lernt wenigstens den klassischen Tanz im frühen Alter", meinte er. ,,Ich meine, könntest du meiner Schwester ein wenig helfen? Ich werde Akali fragen, ob sie mir hilft, aber Neru hat da ihr Problem mit den Beinen, da die Knie sich in die andere Richtung biegen und nicht so gelenkig sind. Ich dachte mir es würde mehr Sinn machen, wenn sie die Schritte gleich mit einem Mann einstudiert, weil es dann ja wieder etwas anders ist, als wenn sie es mit Akali macht. Für mich würde es ja keinen Unterschied machen", versuchte ich ihm zu verklickern. Yi fasste sich ans Kinn und überlegte. Doch dann akzeptierte er lächelnd und wir gaben uns einen Händedruck. ,,Tut mir leid für die Störung, aber es sollte aussehen wie eine Überraschung. Das heißt, du hast die Idee nicht von mir", sagte ich noch und sprang davon, nachdem ich sein Nicken im Augenwinkel sah. 

Ich sprang auf unsere Fensterbank und sah Neru noch friedlich schlafen. Aber ich wusste, dass das nicht mehr lange hielt, also machte ich mich auf Akali zu suchen. _Hoffentlich war sie in der Stadt._ Zum Glück fand ich sie nach einigen Minuten auf dem Weg zum großen Gebäude hinterm Serene-Garten. ,,Akali!", rief ich schon von weitem und sie grüßte zurück. ,,Hast du heute mal ein Stündchen Zeit?", fragte ich sie und betete innerlich, dass es so war. Meine Gebete wurden von wem auch immer erhört und Akali antwortete: ,,Ja, nach Mittag sogar den restlichen Tag. Was ist denn los?" ,,Wir waren bei Master Yi und er hat uns erzählt, dass es einen Ball auf dem Fest geben wird, aber... ich kann nicht tanzen", ich blickte zu Boden und klemmte den Schwanz leicht zwischen meine Beine. Akali lachte, angenehm für meine empfindlichen Ohren: ,,Also willst du, dass ich es dir beibringe?" Ich nickte. ,,Gut. Dann komm irgendwann am Nachmittag vorbei. Vielleicht lässt Shen sich wieder blicken, dann kann er uns ja helfen", sie machte eine Denkpause, ,,was ist mit deiner Schwester? Kann sie nicht tanzen?" Ich strahlte wieder: ,,Nein, aber sie hat einen anderen Tanzlehrer." ,,Huh? Wer denn?", fragte sie interessiert, ,,doch nicht etwa Yi, oder?" Ich nickte nur mehrmals wie ein kleines Kind. Akali lachte auf, klopfte mir auf die Schulter und lief weiter. Gut, ich konnte zurück. 

__Ich fand Neru auf ihrer Bettkante sitzen und den Boden anstarren. Ich kletterte durchs Fenster und hatte das fetteste Grinsen meines Lebens, sodass sie mich schon total verwirrt ansah. Ich setzte mich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. ,,Wo warst du, verdammt?", fragte sie mich. ,,Ich habe so paar Sachen über unseren Tanzunterricht geklärt und es ist jetzt so: Ich gehe heute Nachmittag Akali suchen und sie lehrt mich. Sie meinte, dass Shen vielleicht sogar da sein wird um zu helfen. Und du, du kannst den ganzen Tag über zu Yi gehen. Ich habe ihn nach Akali in der Stadt getroffen und er hat vorgeschlagen es dir beizubringen. Was hältst du davon?" Sie war sprachlos. ,,Du hast den ganzen Tag Zeit. Wie willst du das anstellen? Vielleicht noch Shen kennenlernen?" Sie schien zu überlegen. ,,Dann gehe ich etwas später zu Yi. Ich möchte vorher noch ein wenig den Wald erkunden und kann mit dir Akali suchen. So lerne ich noch Shen kennen und kann dann auch wieder weiter. Abends gehe ich zu Yi", sagte sie. ,,Das hört sich nach einem Plan an", ich klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. ,,Komm frühstücken, sonst verhunger ich!" Jetzt grinste sie schelmisch: ,,Was glaubst du wie es mir geht?" ,,Verdammt, du bist erst wach geworden, du Fressmaschine!", ich lachte und lief aus unserem Zimmer die Treppe runter. Ich hörte an einem Plumsen, dass sie hinterhergesprungen kam._ _

__**Neru PoV** _ _

__Ich wusste, dass das mit dem Tanzen allein Bastets Werk war, aber ich gönnte ihr diesen Triumph und tat als ob alles in Ordnung wäre._ _

__Wir saßen im Frühstückssaal unseres Gasthauses und aßen etwas vom Buffet. Die Ionier verstanden echt was vom Frühstücken, es gab nämlich nur das Beste und viel Fleischiges sowie Sachen zum Brot. Die Leiter hier würden sich wahrscheinlich nicht darüber freuen, wenn wir lange blieben, denn sie sahen nur skeptisch zu uns, als wir noch den dritten Teller füllten, und das war bei weitem nicht alles._ _

__Nach einem sehr langem Aufenthalt in unserem Zimmer, gingen wir endlich in den Wald, aber in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren. ,,Verstecken-Fangen spielen!", schlug Bastet vor, ,,so erkunden wir den Wald auch schneller." Ich war einverstanden, solange sie mit Suchen anfing. So lief ich schnell los und versuchte nicht stehenzubleiben, weil es durch den Geruch nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis wir uns sehen würden und dann würde die Verfolgungsjagd beginnen, die darüber entscheiden würde, wer der Sieger ist._ _

__Instinktiv lief ich zu dem See, an dem wir gestern Akali getroffen hatten und wollte meinen Geruch verwischen, bis mir ein anderer in die Nase kam. Ignorierend lief ich einfach weiter Richtung See, während der Geruch immer näher kam. Jetzt begriff ich, dass es der von Akali war und noch jemand, den ich nicht kannte, mir aber vertraut vorkam._ _

__Ich konnte den See schon durch die Büsche in der Sonne schillern sehen und wusste, dass meine Schwester jetzt losgelaufen sein müsste. Ich wollte gerade ins Wasser springen, als ich im Seitenwinkel zwei Personen erkannte - an der selben Stelle wie letztes Mal. Ich konnte noch kurz bevor ich das Wasser berührte bremsen und drehte mich um. ,,Tatsächlich, Akali!", murmelte ich zu mir selbst. Neben ihr ist gerade ein Mann aufgesprungen, der in blau-violette Sachen gehüllt war. Sein Gesicht war bis auf die leuchtend-blauen Augen verdeckt. Akali saß noch verwirrt auf dem Boden. ,,Wer ist das?", fragte ich an sie gerichtet. ,,Das ist Shen, das Auge des Zwielichts." Ich lief auf sie zu und begrüßte den Ninja. Er schien auch leicht verwirrt. ,,Das ist Neru-Anne. Ich habe dir von ihr und ihrer Schwester erzählt", stellte sie mich vor. Dann schnupperte ich etwas in die Luft. Bastet war fast da. Aber jetzt wusste ich woher ich den Geruch kannte. Ich wollte es gerade sagen, als mich eine zu große Katze ansprang. ,,Und das ist Bastet, meine Schwester", brachte ich erdrückt hervor. Sie stand wieder von mir auf und schnupperte. ,,Ist das nicht die Person, die letztes Mal auch hier war?", fragte sie Akali. ,,Ich habe doch gesagt, ich war alleine", sie hob ihre Hände. ,,Doch, das ist genau dieselbe Person", sagte ich beim Aufstehen, ,,unsere Nasen täuschen uns nicht. Wir wissen jetzt, dass du Kennen angelogen hast. Warum durfte er nicht wissen, dass Shen hier ist?" ,,Eh...", beide stammelten und konnten nicht antworten. Dann grinste ich zu Bastet und sie zu mir zurück. ,,Wir verstehen schon. Wir wollten euch wirklich nicht stören", Akali und Shen wurden so rot, dass man es über die Abdeckung hinaus sah, ,,Wir wollen nur den Wald erkunden. Wir lassen euch beide dann wieder alleine." Ich wollte gerade kehrt machen, als Akali mich am Handgelenk packte. ,,Wartet-" ,,Ist schon gut. Euer Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher", ich zwinkerte sie an. ,,Nein, das weiß ich. Ich meine, wir hätten dann jetzt schon Zeit für euch", sie klang immer noch als wäre es ihr unfassbar peinlich, dass wir das mit ihr und Shen herausgefunden haben. Bastet hinter mir lächelte. ,,Okay", schob sie sich an mir vorbei. ,,Dann lasst in die Stadt gehen, da finden wir schon eine freie Halle im Haupthaus", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und zog uns mit sich.__

____Den ganzen Weg über redete sie nicht mehr mit Shen, auch wenn sie uns manchmal gleichzeitig antworteten. Später gesellte sich auch Kennen zu uns auf der Straße..._ _ _ _


	7. Kapitel 6 - Tanzstunden mit Klingenmeistern

...Tatsächlich bekamen wir einen großen Raum zum Üben.

Kennen setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und schaute einfach entspannt zu. Ich setzte mich dann auf die Fensterbank neben der des kleinen Yordles.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf hinten an die Wand und beobachtete jeden Schritt genau, den Akali und Shen auf Bastets Aufforderung machten. Sie zeigten uns erstmal wie der Paartanz aussehen sollte und es sah nicht so aus, als würde es ihnen keinen Spaß machen - auch wenn sie dabei wieder rot wurden. Meine Schwester schaute begeistert zu und versuchte sich alles genau einzuprägen - genauso wie ich. Kennen schien sich gut zu amüsieren, denn ich konnte sein verdecktes Grinsen fast schon spüren. Auch er hatte wohl verstanden was bei den beiden Sache war.

Leider endete unser Grinsen schon früh, als Akali stoppte und meine Schwester aufforderte. Sie nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. ,,Hast du gesehen wie es ungefähr geht?" Bastet nickte als Antwort. ,,Gut, dann fangen wir an." Schritt für Schritt übten sie es erst auswendig und dann verbesserten sie jeden kleinen Fehler.

Durch Bastets Katzen-Fähigkeiten konnten ihre Beine die Schritte schnell auswendig. Geschmeidigkeit und Eleganz waren gar kein Thema. Später tanzte sie noch mal mit Shen, so als Mann und Frau eben und alle lächelten zufrieden. Doch als Shen sich zu viel zu amüsieren schien, warf Akali ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Darauf stoppte er den Tanz und wurde wieder ernster.

,,Das war sehr gut, Bastet. Du hast es jetzt drauf!", grinste Akali und umarmte meine Schwester.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Kennen eingeschlafen war. Aber egal, jetzt musste ich wirklich los. Die Sonne war auch schon untergegangen.

,,Ich muss jetzt", verabschiedete ich mich und sprang aus dem Fenster. Nachdem ich die Orientierung wieder hatte, rannte ich so schnell meine Beine konnten. ,,Sie hat es echt eilig zu Yi zu kommen", hörte ich Akali noch lachen. _Aber sie und Shen dachte ich mir leicht angepisst._

Der Himmel war Richtung westlicher Horizont noch ein wenig heller, als ich endlich vor Yis Tür stand. _Ernster Blick runter, Lächeln drauf_ Gedacht, getan.

Ich klopfte und Yi öffnete die Tür. Drinnen war sogar das Sofa an die Wand gestellt, welches sonst mitten im Zimmer vor dem Stück Glaswand stand, welches eine schöne Aussicht auf den Wald draußen gewährte. Der quadratische Zeitungstisch davor war auch aus dem Weg geräumt, sodass es genug Platz zum Tanzen gab. Wie fast überall in Ionia waren kleine Lampinions das Einzige, das warmes Licht spendete.

,,Ich habe dich etwas früher erwartet", sagte Yi lächelnd. ,,Ich habe noch Bastet zugeschaut. Dafür weiß ich jetzt ungefähr die Schritte", antwortete ich. ,,Ahso, und hast du es schon selbst probiert?" ,,Nein." ,,Darf ich bitten?", er hielt mir die Hand hin. Jemand den ich verehrte forderte mich zu einem Tanz auf. Als hätte ich da ,Nein' gesagt. Ich nahm seine Hand mit dem schönsten Lächeln, das ich drauf hatte.

Er zog mich in die Mitte der freien Fläche und gab mir zu einem zuerst langsamen Takt Anweisungen zu den nächsten Schritten. Er studierte mein Bewegungsmuster um aus meinen Beinen schlau zu werden. So konnte er besser einschätzen wie ich den nächsten Schritt zu machen hatte, damit es nicht zu sehr nach einem Roboter aussah.

Schweigend konzentrierte ich mich, solange er mir Befehle gab. Durch seine ruhige Stimme hörten die Worte sich gar nicht an wie Befehle oder Anweisungen, sodass ich mich auch nicht bedrängt fühlte. Er wusste offensichtlich wie man mit Tieren umging.

Es dauerte wirklich bis spät in die Nacht hinein, bis ich den ganzen Tanz endlich richtig konnte. ,,Und jetzt noch ein letzter Durchgang ohne was dazwischen um das Ergebnis zu betrachten", schlug er vor und ich stimmte zu, denn ich hatte sowieso noch mal vor so zu tanzen wie es auf dem Ball aussehen würde.

Er legte mir noch einmal die Hand auf die Hüfte und griff mit der anderen nach meiner. Jetzt im richtigen Takt schaffte ich alles ohne einen Fehler, sogar die Drehungen bekam ich hin. Doch dann kam am Ende der Teil, vor dem ich mich immer wieder fürchtete ihn zu vermasseln: Er packte mich fest am Rücken, was für mich das Zeichen war diesen nach hinten durchzubiegen und die Haare so elegant wie möglich nach hinten zu werfen. Wo andere die Beine mit dem Rücken mit gebeugt hätten, musste ich sie nun in die Luft heben und mein ganzes Gewicht auf meine Rute verlagern - naja, und auf Yis Arm. Den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelehnt hielt ich unsere zwei Arme ausgestreckt, die den ganzen Tanz über zusammen waren. Yi stand über mich gebeugt und so kamen mir so viele Gedanken auf einmal. Ich war zum einen froh hier in Ionia sein zu dürfen, zum anderen war ich (sehr) aufgeregt, da Yis Gesicht nicht sehr weit von meinem entfernt war. Aber die Freude darüber, dass ich diesen blöden Tanz endlich drauf hatte nahm fast meinen ganzen Kopf ein. Ich war zwar von der Arbeit erschöpft, aber das war mir in dem Moment egal...

**Yi PoV**

...Sie hatte es jetzt endlich geschafft! Für den letzten und für sie sicherlich schwersten Schritt legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Rücken und folgte ihr nach unten, als sie anfing ihren Rücken zu biegen. Wir hatten am Anfang so viele Probleme mit ihren Beinen gehabt, dass ich jetzt über das Ergebnis überglücklich war.

Erst jetzt wurde uns beiden klar in welcher Position wir uns noch befanden. Ich spürte Hitze in meinen Wangen aufkommen. Es beruhigte mich sie in der gleichen Lage zusehen, so war ich nicht der Einzige. Sofort ließ ich meinen Griff etwas lockerer, als Zeichen, dass ich loslassen würde. Sie reagierte und wir richteten uns auf. Ich ließ sie jetzt ganz los und schaute zur Uhr, die schon bald eins anzeigen würde.

,,Mit wem gehst du nun zum Fest, wenn ich wissen darf?", brach sie das peinliche Schweigen. ,,Eh.. noch mit niemandem. Und du?" Sie wich meinen Augen aus, doch antwortete: ,,Ich auch noch nicht" ,,Würde es dir was ausmachen mit mir hinzugehen?", es war echt keine Absicht, es kam einfach aus mir rausgeschossen! Ihre Emotionen verschwanden und sie sah mich ohne Mimik an, sodass ich anfing das Gesagte zu bereuen. _Was ist los? Was überlegt sie so lange? Will sie nicht mit mir hin und will mich nicht verletzen? Oder geht sie doch mit jemandem hin und hat mich nur angelogen?_ Doch dann kam ihr wunderschönes, etwas schüchternes Lächeln, das paar Reißzähne zeigte, zurück: ,,Liebend gern" Ich grinste nur. ,,Dann sehen wir uns wohl dort. Komm, es ist spät. Deine Schwester macht sich sicher Sorgen", sagte ich und geleitete sie zur Tür.

,,Pass bitte auf. Zed soll in dieser Gegend gesichtet worden sein. Oder soll ich dich lieber begleiten?" ,,Keine Sorge. Er kommt nicht mal an mich ran. Ich würde ihn vorher hören", entgegnete sie. ,,Hören wirst du ihn garantiert nicht" ,,Gut, aber ich werde ihn riechen!" Damit hatte sie mich überzeugt: ,,Stimmt. Aber pass bitte trotzdem auf" ,,Mach ich sicher!", sie winkte noch, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

Ich lehnte noch im Türrahmen und schaute ihr hinterher. Kurz bevor sie hinter einem Baum verschwinden sollte blieb sie stehen und hob ihre Nase in die Luft. Plötzlich rannte sie los. Das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht...


	8. Kapitel 7 - Schatten sind verführerisch

**Neru PoV**

...Ich lief langsam los und spürte Yis Blicke auf mir. Er lehnte noch in der Tür und schaute mir nach. Ich wollte heute nicht rennend zurück, weil ich mich beruhigen und bisschen nachdenken wollte. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ein Champion mich auf ein so seltenes, wichtiges und besonderes Fest einlud. Dabei kannten wir uns erst seit zwei Tagen und er hätte Eine fragen können, die er besser kennt. Nein, er hat sich für einen Wolf entschieden. Das brachte mich ein weiteres Stück in die Richtung meiner Selbst zu akzeptieren.

_Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Geruch?_ Ich blieb stehen und schnupperte. Er war schon menschlich, aber so dünn, als wäre er nicht... nicht wirklich. Irgendwie packte mich die Neugier und ich rannte los. Dass Yi hinter mir verblüfft dreinschaute ignorierte ich. Ich rannte nur dem Geruch entgegen.

Plötzlich wusste ich nicht mehr woher der Geruch kam, da er mich scheinbar umkreiste. Ich fand mich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Da ertönte eine tiefe, ruhige, aber unklare Stimme: ,,Was suchst du in Ionia, neuer Champion?" ,,Ich will sehen, ob es ein guter Ort zum wohnen ist", antwortete ich unwissend. ,,Oh ja, ist es. Hast du denn schon ein Zuhause?", die Stimme kam schon aus einer ganz anderen Richtung, als würde der Sprecher schnell und lautlos umherspringen. Das würde auch erklären warum der Geruch überall verteilt war.

,,Nein, noch nicht", setzte ich die Unterhaltung fort. Wieder von wo anders kam es, diesmal von vorne: ,,Ich kann dir ein gutes Zuhause bieten, wenn du dich mir anschließt. Ein Zuhause in dem du respektiert, toleriert, _akzeptiert_ wirst." Bei den Worten dachte ich an meine Beine, ließ die Rute zu Boden fallen und legte die Ohren an. Plötzlich stand Zed vor mir - gefährlich nah vor mir.

Mit einer anziehenden Stimme sprach er nun weiter: ,,Willst du nicht auf die Seite der Schatten kommen? Ihre Fähigkeiten können dich nahezu unbesiegbar machen." Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für das Dunkle und die Welt der Schatten und Dämonen, was er mir wohl ansah und sich zu Nutzen machte.

Er legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen, da ich vorher hinter mir auf den Boden gestarrt hatte. Ich war wie gelähmt. ,,Komm zu uns und wir werden dir eine Stärke beibringen, die du dir nie zuvor erträumt hast", der Schattenmeister kam meinem Gesicht dabei immer näher.

,,Ich.. ich-", stammelte ich, doch wurde von zwei Wesen unterbrochen, die aus verschiedenen Richtungen aus den Büschen sprangen. Es waren Bastet (von hinten) und Yi (von der Seite). Zed schien wütend zu sein und war plötzlich wieder wo anders. ,,Niemals wird Neru auf deine Seite kommen!", schrie meine Schwester und stellte sich schützend vor mich, bevor sie ihm hinterher sprang. Yi rannte ebenfalls an mir vorbei auf Zed zu, die strahlende Klinge erhoben.

,,Wenn du die Schatten nicht annimmst werdet ihr es alle bereuen!", schallte die Stimme des Verbannten wieder.

Shuriken flogen auf mich zu, als er einen Schatten hinter Yi und Bastet erscheinen ließ. Instinktiv wich ich ihnen aus, doch musste erstmal mit mir selbst klarkommen. _Ist das gerade wirklich passiert? Wollte ich da gerade etwa zustimmen?_ Ich war fertig. Ich hätte mir selbst so eine Aktion nie zugetraut. Dass ich wegen einer einfachen Stimme so schwach werden würde.

Zed, Bastet und Yi lieferten sich einen kurzen Schlagabtausch, bis Zed mit einem wütenden Brüllen verschwand.

Ich stand noch da wie angewurzelt und war einfach über mich selbst schockiert. Meine Schwester kam zu mir gesprungen und packte mich an den Schultern. ,,Neru-Anne! Verdammt noch mal, reiß dich zusammen! Ich lasse doch nicht zu, dass irgendein dahergelaufener Psychopath dich mir wegnimmt!", sie schüttelte mich. Dann erschien auch Yi neben ihr: ,,Also so leicht ist es dich um den Finger zu wickeln?", wahrscheinlich zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich fühlte mich jetzt schlecht. Mir, meiner Schwester und Master Yi gegenüber.

Bastet schmiss sich an meinen Hals: ,,Mach mir doch nicht solche Sorgen! Stell dir mal vor wir wären nicht rechtzeitig gekommen und er hätte dich mitgenommen", sie klang so besorgt. ,,Das wäre nie passiert", mischte Yi sich ein, ,,ich bin sofort hinterher gerannt. Es war klar, dass da etwas faul ist." ,,K-Können wir na-nach Hause?", fragte ich stammelnd. ,,Wenn du nicht wieder jedem Scheiß hinterher rennst", sagte Yi und wandte sich ab. ,,Es tut mir so leid. Ich werde jetzt aufpassen." ,,Ich habe dich doch gewarnt. Aber naja, was soll's... ich werde euch begleiten. Es wäre zu gefährlich, falls er mit seinen Schülern kommen sollte", sagte er ernst und ging los. Ich und meine Schwester liefen Arm in Arm einige Schritte hinter ihm. Jap, das war mir eindeutig zu viel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nächstes Kapitel wird ein Special sein, in dem Neru Zeds Angebot annimmt und mitgeht. Da es sehr lang ist und nichts mit der Hauptstory zu tun hat, könnt ihr es ruhig überspringen.


	9. ***Special*** ,,Brave the shadows, find the truth..." ~Zed, the Master of shadows

... _Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Geruch?_ Ich blieb stehen und schnupperte. Er war schon menschlich, aber so dünn, als wäre er nicht.. nicht wirklich. Irgendwie packte mich die Neugier und ich rannte los. Dass Yi hinter mir verblüfft dreinschaute, ignorierte ich mal. Ich rannte nur dem Geruch entgegen.

Plötzlich wusste ich nicht mehr woher der Geruch kam, da er mich scheinbar umkreiste. Ich fand mich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Da ertönte eine tiefe, ruhige, aber unklare Stimme: ,,Was suchst du in Ionia, neuer Champion?" ,,Ich will sehen, ob es ein guter Ort zum wohnen ist", antwortete ich unwissend. ,,Oh ja, ist es. Hast du denn schon ein Zuhause?", die Stimme kam schon aus einer ganz anderen Richtung, als würde der Sprecher schnell und lautlos umherspringen. Das würde auch erklären warum der Geruch überall verteilt war. ,,Nein, noch nicht", setzte ich die Unterhaltung fort. Wieder von wo anders kam es, diesmal von vorne: ,,Ich kann dir ein gutes Zuhause bieten, wenn du dich mir anschließt. Ein Zuhause in dem du respektiert, toleriert, _akzeptiert_ wirst." Bei den Worten dachte ich an meine Beine, ließ die Rute zu Boden fallen und legte die Ohren an. Plötzlich stand Zed vor mir, gefährlich nah vor mir. Mit einer anziehenden Stimme sprach er nun weiter: ,,Willst du nicht auf die Seite der Schatten kommen? Ihre Fähigkeiten können dich unbesiegbar machen." Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für das Dunkle und die Welt der Schatten und Dämonen, was er mir wohl ansah und sich zu Nutzen machte. Er legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen, da ich vorher hinter mir auf den Boden gestarrt hatte. Ich war wie gelähmt. ,,Komm zu uns und wir werden dir eine Stärke beibringen, die du dir nie zuvor erträumt hast", der Schattenmeister kam meinem Gesicht dabei immer näher. ,,Ich.. ich-", stammelte ich, aber überwand mich dann doch, ,,ich nehme Ihr Angebot an", ich blickte zu Boden. Ein tiefes Kichern entrann der Maske. ,,Du kannst mich jetzt Meister nennen, meine liebe Schülerin", dann zog er mich mit. Irgendwo konnte ich noch Bastets Geruch leicht wahrnehmen, aber hatte nicht die Zeit drüber nachzudenken...

Irgendwann kamen wir im Kinkou-Kloster an - wie er es nannte. Wir wurden von seinen Lehrlingen begrüßt, die alle die gleichen Sachen und Masken auf hatten wie Zed. Aber man konnte sie von der Augenfarbe her von Zed unterscheiden - wahrscheinlich strahlte bei jedem seine natürliche Augenfarbe heraus. Viele von ihnen sind noch jung, und bis auf paar Ausnahmen wurde ich wegen meines Aussehens nicht schräg angeguckt.

,,Wir zeigen dir später alles. Erstmal sollst du dich mit den Regeln vertraut machen. Und du brauchst auch eine Uniform", er musterte mich kurz, ,,mit den Beinen wird es schwer, aber das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin." Er rief zwei Schüler - ein Mädchen und einen Jungen - zu sich, die sich um mein Wohlbefinden sorgen sollten. Hier kam es mir gar nicht so brutal vor wie ich es mir nach den Beschreibungen über Zed vorgestellt habe. Die zwei teilten mir ein Zimmer zu, nachdem Zed plötzlich verschwunden war. Es war zwar nicht groß, aber es hatte ein Fenster, das mir den Zugang zur Natur gab, und trotzdem schön dunkel war. Aber ich glaube, wenn man die Kunst der Schatten erlernen will braucht man auch Schatten um sich. Ich durfte mich kurz einrichten und dann wurde ich für eine regelrechte Führung mitgenommen.

Etliche ewig lange Flure mit Zimmern zu weiteren Türen kamen wir im Esssaal an. Einige saßen bereits hier und unterhielten sich. Ich bekam einige Sätze mit, die sich alle darum drehten, wer welchen neuen Trick gelernt hat, bevor ich weitergeführt wurde. Wir kamen an vielen Trainingsräumen vorbei - einer größer als der andere - mit den verschiedensten Trainingseinrichtungen. Doch die Größten waren die zwei draußen - rechts neben dem Kinkou-Kloster und dahinter. Hier herrschte regelrechtes Treiben. Viele Schüler maßen sich untereinander, probierten neue Sachen aus und ließen sich von den Erfahreneren belehren.

Irgendwann kam wieder ein langer Gang, bei dem die rechte Wand von Rundbogenfenstern durchbohrt war, durch die gleißendes Licht strömte. Ich blickte durch eines und sah einen kleinen, wunderschönen Garten ohne Dach mitten im Gebäude. Drumherum waren weiterer solcher Gänge, die diesen Garten umschlossen. Es roch so schön nach Lilien und Blumen, die ich noch nicht kannte. In einer Ecke sprudelte eine Quelle aus paar Steinen hervor. Das Geräusch betörte mich. Vier Trampelpfade trafen sich wie ein X in der Mitte. Einige Büsche vor mir verbargen einen Teil der restlichen Sicht.

,,Können wir kurz halten?", fragte ich die Zwei, die eilig vor mir her liefen. So wie sie vorbei gelaufen waren, hatten sie wohl nicht vor mir den Garten zu zeigen, also ergriff ich das Wort. ,,Möchten Sie sich umsehen?", fragte das Mädchen. ,,Wenn es mir erlaubt ist." Sie nickte stumm und ich sprang durch eins der Fenster. Ich drehte mich und ließ das Grün praktisch in mich einströmen. Das Licht prickelte auf meinem Gesicht und ich empfand seelische Freude. Dann entschied ich mich im Schneidersitz hinzusetzen und die Augen zu schließen. Automatisch sammelte ich Energie aus der Umgebung und schöne Erinnerungen, die mich stark machten. Erinnerungen an das Leben mit meiner Schwester im Wald, an die Erziehung unserer Mutter, die Aufnahme in der Liga, wie wir echte Champions kennen lernt hatten und die schlimmsten Monster besiegt hatten, die sich uns in den Weg stellten. Eine innere Melodie spielte sich in meinem Kopf ab, die ich seit Kindheit kannte, und zu der ich wie in Trance langsam hin und her schaukelte. Bei sowas könnte man meinen ich hätte Heimweh bekommen und hätte Sehnsucht nach meiner Schwester und unseren Freunden, aber so war es nicht. Sie gaben mir so viel Kraft, dass ich bleiben wollte und sie erst wiedersehen wollte, wenn ich ihnen wirklich starke Kräfte präsentieren konnte. Die Melodie spielte friedlich weiter...

**(Habe dabei an ,,Silver Scrapes" von den Warsongs gedacht)**

Als die Musik einige Minuten später endete und mein Erinnerungsschwall aufhörte, öffnete ich die Augen, atmete noch mal tief durch und erhob mich mit einem frischen Lächeln. Ich kletterte zurück in den Gang und sah, dass meine Begleiter ruhig gewartet haben. ,,Geht es Ihnen schon besser?", fragte mich wieder das Mädchen - sie schien wohl die Gesprächigere und die mit mehr Ahnung der beiden zu sein. ,,Ja, danke. Ich fühle mich schon viel freier", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. ,,Dieser Garten ist zur Meditation und Selbstheilung gedacht. Schon lange war hier keiner mehr. Nur einer außer Meister Zed nutzt ihn, und auch nur selten. Die anderen Schüler finden es nämlich unnötig, -" ,,weil sie nicht verstehen wie wichtig sowas eigentlich ist", beendete ich ihre Aussage, woraufhin sie nickte. 

Sie führten mich weiter herum, bis wir vor einer massiven Holztür stehen blieben. ,,Hier sind Meister Zeds Gemächer. Aber ohne Absprache dürften Sie nicht hinein. Er bereitet sich gerade auf Besuch vor." Ich zeigte meine Kenntnisnahme und dann war's das mit der Führung. Das alte Kloster war wirklich groß. Dank des Geruchs konnte ich mich doch noch zurecht finden. Nachdem ich mir noch mal alles in Ruhe angesehen und so gut wie möglich gemerkt habe, bin ich in den Speisesaal gegangen.

Dieser war zu dieser Zeit wohl gefüllt und ich fand schnell Anschluss. Ich war auch nicht das einzige nicht-menschliche Wesen. Durch den nicht vorhandenen Geruch konnte ich schnell einige ehemalige Bewohner der Schatteninseln ausmachen. Hier schien es wirklich keine Außenseiter zu geben. _Ob Meister Zed es so arrangiert hat, dass sich jeder hier versteht?_

Jedenfalls war die Atmosphäre sehr friedlich und ich fand schnell Trainingspartner - ein paar Anfänger wie mich und ein paar Erfahrene, die uns belehren wollten. So ging es nach dem Essen raus auf die großen Trainingsplätze. Unser Team bestand aus acht Leuten - mich eingeschlossen. Wir fünf Neulinge hatten drei Trainer, die sich die nächste Zeit um uns kümmern wollten. Sie müssten es zwar später noch Meister Zed sagen, dass wir nun eine Gruppe waren, - alles musste natürlich seine Ordnung haben, - aber zuerst sollten wir unsere Kräfte zeigen.

Das Mädchen von den Schatteninseln, mit dem ich mich sofort angefreundet hatte, fing an und zeigte in ihren Tritten und Schlägen unfassbare Präzision und Eleganz. Ihre geisterhafte Gestalt gab ihr die Fähigkeit komplett lautlos um uns herum zu laufen. Sogar auf den Bäumen hörte man kein Knartschen. Es war klar, dass sie schon etwas länger hier ist, da sie sich an die Anziehsachen offensichtlich gewöhnt hatte und mit ihnen umzugehen wusste. Sie trug ein Kama an ihrer Seite und hatte Stahlketten um die Schulter gehängt. Eine kleine Sichel war in ihrem Schuh versteckt, die sie uns mit folgenden Worten stolz präsentierte: ,,Sollte ich mal aus welchem Grund auch immer mal unbewaffnet sein, habe ich diese immer noch als Plan B. Und damit kann ich in Sekundenschnelle meine Feinde ausschalten." Unsere Trainer waren offensichtlich von dieser Idee begeistert. 

Als nächstes war ein braunhaariges Mädchen an der Reihe, das wie ich auch noch keine Klamotten bekommen hatte. Sie hatte blonde Spitzen, wie meine Schwester, nur war sie deutlich jünger als wir. Ihre Augen strahlten Freundlichkeit und Lebensfreude aus. Ihr ganzer Gürtel war mit feinen Shuriken versehen - es war offensichtlich wie sie kämpfen würde. Nach einer Vorstellung ihrer Techniken, die ich mit denen von Kennen vergleichen könnte, nahm sie mit beiden Händen einen dicken Stock und stellte sich uns kampfbereit gegenüber. ,,Ich bin auch gut mit Stäben. Möchte einer antreten?", sagte sie mit einer herausvordernden Stimme. Ich wollte mich melden, doch ein Junge kam mir zuvor und nahm ebenfalls einen Stock, der sogar etwas kürzer, aber dicker war. Am Anfang schien es so, als wäre das Mädchen aus Shurima ihm deutlich überlegen, doch dann wendete sich das Blatt und er holte aus. Nach einigen Schlägen hatte er sie an einen Baum gedrängt und ihr mit einem weiteren präzisen Schlag ihre Waffe gezweiteilt. Nun hielt er seinen Ast an ihren Hals und sagte leicht triumphierend: ,,Wüsstest du wirklich wie man mit Stäben umgeht, hättest du gewusst, dass ich die bessere Waffe gewählt habe und ich eindeutig Ahnung hatte. Vielleicht hast du eine größere Reichweite, aber was bringt schon ein Bogen, der nach einer Anwendung zerbricht, gegen ein meisterhaftes Schwert?" Wir klatschten respektvoll.

,,Nun du, mein Kind", forderte mich der ältere der ,Lehrer' auf. Ich habe mir schon zwei Sachen überlegt, die ich ohne Testpersonen zeigen könnte. Ich setzte meine Fähigkeiten ein und verlegte meine ganze Kraft in meine Beine. Dabei setzte ich mich auf meinen Schwanz, um einen kräftigen Tritt an einen Baum abzugeben, der sofort nachgab und zerbrach. Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht. Dann fing ich an zwischen den Bäumen hin und her zu flitzen, wobei ich mein Tempo immer weiter steigerte. Irgendwann war ich so schnell, dass ich bei der Braunhaarigen Schwindel erkennen konnte. Das Schattenmädchen sah mir nur mit verschränkten Armen aufmerksam zu. Ich war nicht viel schneller als sie es gewesen war, also konnte ich in ihrem Gesicht schon die erste Rivalin ausmachen. _Mal sehen, wie lange diese Freundschaft hält_ dachte ich mir und drosselte mein Tempo wieder bis ich stehenblieb. ,,Ich habe zwar noch andere Fähigkeiten, aber das kann ich nur an lebendigen Zielen zeigen und möchte hier niemanden verletzen", lächelte ich. Die Trainer nickten zustimmend und schickten nun den anderen Jungen aufs Feld. Er konnte nicht schlecht mit zwei Klingen umgehen, aber das war's auch schon, während der erste uns ein ganzes Waffenarsenal auflistete, dass er angeblich perfekt beherrschen würde.

Wir wurden sozusagen in Teams aufgeteilt, wer welchen Trainer kriegt. Ich kam mit dem Schattenmädchen in die Gruppe des Ältesten. Der Schwertkämpfer bekam sozusagen Privatunterricht mit dem Jüngsten, der ungefähr in seinem Alter war, und das Mädchen aus meiner Heimat musste sich den letzten Trainer mit dem ,Alleskönner' teilen.

So vergingen viele Tage und ich hatte sogar meine Uniform bekommen, wie die Brünette auch. Was ein Zufall, dass wir Zimmernachbarn waren! Meine Hosenbeine waren bis zu den Knien gekürzt - dafür sollte ich Meister Zed echt mal danken.

In dieser Zeit rückte auch das Blutmondfest näher... Meister Zed hat uns seine Begleitung längst vorgestellt. Die meisten kannten sie wohl schon, denn sie waren begeistert als Miss Syndra durch das Eingangstor kam. Die dunkle Magierin schien auch Mina - das Mädchen aus Shurima - zu begeistern, da es ihr Ziel war die Mächte der Magie zu erforschen und zu erlernen. Ich mochte sie auch, sie war wirklich nett zu allen. Auch wenn es mich am Anfang gestört hatte, dass sie meinen Garten mitbenutzte, lernte ich schon bald ihn mit ihr beim Meditieren zu teilen. Wir beide mussten unsere Kräfte immer wieder aufladen. Oft kamen wir danach ins Gespräch, bevor sie paar Meter weiter in Meister Zeds Gemächern verschwand.

,,Morgen ist das Fest. Kommst du auch mit?", fragte sie eines ruhigen Abends beim Meditieren. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. ,,Ich bin mir nicht sicher", murmelte ich. ,,Warum?", sie schaute mich aus tiefgründigen Augen an. ,,Ist es denn eine gute Idee?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage, ,,nun mal bin ich sicher nicht mehr willkommen, da ich nun hier bin", ich starrte auf das weiche Gras. Dann spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und schaute auf, als mir das wärmste Lächeln entgegen kam, dass ich je gesehen hatte. ,,Was meinst du ist mit Zed und mir? Wir sind Verbannte und werden trotzdem auf jeden Fall hingehen. Wir lassen uns von denen doch nicht den Spaß verderben. Das ist das einzige Fest überhaupt, auf dem wir sein dürfen und das lassen wir uns nicht entgehen. Das solltest du auch nicht. Die meisten wissen doch gar nicht, dass du hier bist. Und auch wenn dich ein paar schräg angucken sollten, dann ignorier' sie und genieß' es mit erhobenem Kopf", munterte sie mich auf. Ich lächelte nun zurück. ,,Danke." Sie nickte.

Und dann stahl sich ein anderes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, dass ich nicht hundertprozentig deuten konnte. ,,Hast du schon eine Idee mit wem du hingehst?" Ein imaginärer Blitz traf mich und ich erstarrte zu Eis. _Scheiße!_ schoss es durch meinen Kopf, bevor ich stammeln konnte: ,,Eigentlich m-mit Y-yi...", ich schaute sie leer an. Sie schien etwas verblüfft. ,,Master Yi? Warum ausgerechnet er?" ,,Er war halt der erste und einzige, der gefragt hat und wir verstehen uns gut. Aber... jetzt ist es eh egal", aus Verlegenheit wurde Trauer. Miss Syndra schien ernsthaft besorgt zu sein - oder sie war nur eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin. ,,Was meinst du denn? Meinst du diese Situation hier wird es ändern?", fragte sie mich. ,,Ja klar! Nun mal hat er mich ausdrücklich vor Meister Zed gewarnt, auch davor, dass er in der Nähe sein sollte. Ich habe ihm versprochen auf mich aufzupassen, ihm und meiner Schwester. Ich habe es ihnen beiden _versprochen_ mich auf keinen Fall mitnehmen zu lassen!", ich hielt mir die Hände vors Gesicht. ,,Oh, das tut mir leid", sie kam näher, wahrscheinlich um mich zu drücken, aber ich konnte die Tränen zurückhalten und sagte stolz mit erhobenem Haupt: ,,Egal wie viele Feinde ich mir gemacht habe, ich bereue es nicht. Ich bin hergekommen, um wahre Stärke kennen zu lernen, und genau das werde ich hier tun!" Sie war offensichtlich gerührt und drückte mich, nun wieder lächelnd. ,,Das bedeutet uns sehr viel. Hätte Zed es nur gehört." Sie nahm mir die Maske ab und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. Wie jeder Hund nahm ich es instinktiv als Belohnung auf und strahlte. Hinten achtete ich darauf, dass meine Rute ja nichts zerstörte. ,,Also lass dir von Niemandem etwas auf dem Fest einreden, du kommst mit und wirst Spaß haben!", die weißhaarige Magierin stand auf und setzte mir wieder die Maske auf, ,,ich geh wieder zu Zed und sag ihm Bescheid. Nun geh und lauf zu deinem Training! Du hast doch sicherlich große Ziele, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte und sie verschwand wieder in die selbe Richtung wie sonst auch. Einige Augenblicke später raffte ich mich auch auf und ging meine Truppe aufsuchen...

Am nächsten Tag weckte mich Zed, als er plötzlich in meinem Zimmer stand. ,,M-master Zed, was tun Sie denn hier?" Es war noch dunkel und ich rieb mir die Augen. ,,Syndra hat mir alles erzählt und ich dachte, wir gehen etwas früher. Dann können wir uns noch in der Stadt umsehen. So können wir noch etwas gemeinsam machen, weil wir dich wohl nach der Eröffnung alleine lassen müssen", erklärte er mir. ,,Mach dich schon mal fertig. Wir holen dich gleich ab." ,,Jawohl, Meister", antwortete ich noch schlaftrunken. Dann war er wieder verschwunden. _Jap, genau dafür sind die Zimmer dunkel. Nicht für uns, sondern damit er uns jeder Zeit kontrollieren konnte_ fasste ich einen endgültigen Entschluss.

Ich machte mich kurz fertig und wartete nur noch darauf, das plötzlich eine Gestalt vor mir erschien. Obwohl ich scheinbar vorbereitet war, erschreckte mich sein Erscheinen - was ich natürlich nicht zeigte. ,,Spring aus dem Fenster", sagte der rotäugige Schatten und löste sich wieder auf. Also tat ich wie mir befohlen wurde und landete genau vor Meister Zeds und Miss Syndras Füßen. Da sie meistens flog konnte ich sie nie kommen hören, was mich schon aufregte, weil es für mich nicht normal war - aber bei Meister Zed war es ja nicht anders. ,,Können wir los?", fragte ich und verharrte kurz, als ich bemerkte, dass Meister Zed ohne Maske vor mir stand. Wie erwartet hatte er rote Augen, die meine Seele durchbohrten, und außerdem hellgraue Haare - die ihm offenbar gut standen - kaum dunkler als meine. Einige kleine Narben zierten sein Gesicht und er und Miss Syndra lächelten mich an. ,,Komm", sie schleiften mich mit - Richtung Placidium.

Die ganze Stadt war wundervoll geschmückt und trug hauptsächlich rot-weiß. Sogar Meister Zed hat sich dazu angepasst. Er trug nun ein blutrotes Hemd und eine weiße Hose. Miss Syndra hat an ihrem Outfit nicht viel verändert - nur die eigenartige Krone hatte sie abgesetzt, was sie sofort viel menschlicher erscheinen ließ. Ich hatte meine normalen Sachen an, mit denen ich hier angekommen war - ein kurzes, dunkelgraues Kleid mit weißen Rändern. Aber ich hatte meine Haare nicht offen, sondern zu einem Pferdeschwanz und leicht gewellt. Außerdem dachte ich, eine Lotusblüte im Haar würde nicht schaden.

Sobald wir die Stadt betraten, hörte Miss Syndra auf zu schweben und zog es vor wie ein normaler Mensch zulaufen. Meister Zed war wirklich nicht wieder zu erkennen. Dies würde uns wohl einen Haufen Ärger ersparen. Wir liefen kreuz und quer durch die Stadt und schauten uns alles Mögliche an, bevor es Nachmittag wurde und wir uns auf den Weg zur Eröffnung machten. Etliche Ionier rannten an uns vorbei in dieselbe Richtung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass da auch Champions dabei waren.

Akali kam schon von Weitem mit Shen auf uns zu. Hätte sie ihre Maske nicht abgenommen, hätte ich sie bei dem Kuddel-Muddel wohl selbst am Geruch nicht erkannt. Shen zeigte uns sein Gesicht nicht - es war einfach klar, dass er es war. Sie stand etwas wütend vor uns und ließ uns nicht durch. ,,Du gehörst also jetzt zu ihnen. Dahin bist du also verschwunden", richtete sie sich an mich, aber ließ ihren Blick nicht von Meister Zed und Miss Syndra. Ich bekam plötzlich eine Backpfeife. ,,Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht! Du hättest wenigstens sagen können, dass du noch lebst und uns und deine Schwester nicht mehr brauchst!", brüllte sie nun wirklich mich an. ,,Wag es dich sie noch ein Mal anzufassen!", versuchte mein Meister mich zu verteidigen. ,,Sonst was?", mischte sich nun Shen ein und bäumte sich vor seinem Rivalen auf. Meister Zed knurrte ihn nur an. Miss Syndra zog ihn zurück und versuchte die Herren zu beruhigen, während ich noch schockiert da stand und Worte in meinem Kopf kreisten, die ich wohl nie wieder loswerden würde: _...dass du ... deine Schwester nicht mehr brauchst._ Während die beiden Ninja sich ein Blickduell leisteten, überkam mich irgendwas und ich fing einfach an geradeaus zu rennen, ohne mich meiner selbst bewusst zu sein - w-wie ein verängstigtes, wildes Tier! Akali versuchte mir erstmal nachlaufen, doch Miss Syndra hielt sie auf und meinte, sie solle mich einfach gehen lassen.

Ich rannte und rannte, bis ich mich im Serene-Garten wiederfand. Zum Glück war er noch leer, so hatte ich etwas Zeit für mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier instinktiv her gerannt bin oder ob ich wirklich hin wollte. Jedenfalls wusste ich, dass der Platz sich bald füllen würde und so setzte ich mich einfach in die Mitte und meditierte.

Irgendwann hörte ich die ersten Leute kommen - bald sollte das Feuerwerk starten - also stand ich auf und ging in den Wald. Ich bin durch das nördliche Stadttor raus gegangen, obwohl ich in dieser Gegend nichts kannte. Ich lief einfach willkürlich irgendwo hin und versuchte mich vom Feuerwerk nicht ablenken zu lassen. Das mit meiner Schwester nahm mich sehr mit, immerhin hatte ich sie immer noch lieb und sie war immer mein Ein und Alles. Und ich hatte danach wirklich nicht an sie gedacht, sondern nur an Meister Zeds Worte. _Toleriert, akzeptiert... unbesiegbar..._ Aber ich würde nach diesen Erlebnissen sowieso bei Meister Zed bleiben. Also entschied ich mich wieder zurückzugehen und doch noch etwas von den Feierlichkeiten mitzukriegen.

Das Fest war im vollen Gange und der Garten war randvoll mit Menschen. Es duftete nach den süßesten Speisen und Getränken. Ich saß auf einem hohen Baum und schaute es mir erstmal an. Dann sah ich Meister Zed und Miss Syndra, die sich prächtig amüsierten. Zwei Gläser Wein und schon standen sie auf der Tanzfläche. Mir wurde dies langweilig und ich wollte mich im Haupthaus umsehen. Durch ein Fenster schaute ich in die größte Halle und sah Akali, Shen und Kennen mit jemandem reden. Ich konnte nun meine Schwester identifizieren. Neben ihr stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann, den ich auf jeden Fall nicht kannte. Er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus. _Ich freue mich für dich, Schwesterherz. Aber ich werde es dir wohl leider nicht persönlich sagen können. Akali und Shen haben dir sicherlich schon alles erzählt. Du wirst mich jetzt hassen. Lebe wohl..._ Ich sprang von der Fensterbank und ging durch das Westtor aus der Stadt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass das rote Licht nicht von den Lampions kam, sondern vom Himmel. Ich schaute auf und blickte mitten in einen riesengroßen, orange-roten Mond. Ich grinste selig und ging wieder glücklich weiter. Der Mond hatte wirklich starke Auswirkungen auf mich - oft zu meinen Gunsten.

,,Neru?", riss mich eine ruhige Stimme aus den Gedanken. Ich schaute auf und sah Yi auf seinem Dach sitzen. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt wie ich hier her gekommen war. Er sprang vom Dach und kam auf mich zu. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich zusammenbrechen würde. ,,Geht's dir gut?", er legte seine Arme auf meine Schultern. Ich schwieg. ,,Kannst du nicht mehr sprechen? Komm doch rein." ,,Nein." Er musterte mich verwirrt. Offensichtlich hatte er noch keine Ahnung. Also musste ich es ihm sagen: ,,Nein. Ich kann nicht." ,,A-aber Neru.." ,,Ich sagte ,nein'! Verstehst du es denn nicht? Hast du denn keine Idee wo ich die ganze Zeit war? Ich wollte dir gar nicht erst vor die Augen treten, ich bin nur zufällig hier. Ich meine damit...", ich blickte zu Boden und ließ meine Haare mein Gesicht verdecken, ,,...ich habe nicht auf mich aufgepasst", beendete ich kleinlaut. Sein Kinn klappte runter - er hatte verstanden. ,,Nein, du... du gehörst doch jetzt nicht etwa zu Zed, oder? Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" ,,Das kann ich nicht. Es wäre eine Lüge und ich würde meinen Meister verleugnen. Das kann ich nicht", ich schaute ihm nicht mehr in die Augen *hust hust* Lampen. Ich konnte es nicht. ,,Dann auf Wiedersehen", er klopfte mir noch einmal auf die Schultern, dann drehte er sich um um in sein Haus zu gehen. ,,Warum sagst du das?", fragte ich ihn ohne mich zu rühren. ,,Warum sagst du ,auf Wiedersehen'? Auf Wiedersehen sagt man nur, wenn man vor hat die Person auch wiederzusehen." ,,Weil ich es auch vor habe. Ich meine nicht, dass ich es plane, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Ich hoffe, du hast dir deine Entscheidung gut überlegt und bereust sie nicht, denn... wir lassen dich bestimmt nicht mehr zurück...", dann schloss er die Tür. Ich stand noch einige Minuten da und ließ ein paar Tränen zu. Ihm und meiner Schwester wollte ich nun wirklich nicht unter die Augen treten. Ich hatte mit sowas gerechnet.

Als ich mich wieder bewegen konnte, trottete ich Richtung neues Heim. Dort angekommen wurde ich von Mina und Kira empfangen - meiner ebenbürtigen Rivalin und der Person im Orden der Schatten, die mir das Gefühl gab immer besser werden zu müssen. Nach der Begrüßung entfernte ich mich von ihnen und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür ab - was gewisse andere sowieso nicht daran hindern würde mich wieder zu erschrecken - und legte mich aufs Ohr.

Am nächsten Morgen traf ich Miss Syndra wieder im Garten und nach einem Nicken als Begrüßung meditieren wir wie üblich. Danach kam der Teil, vor dem ich mich eigentlich drücken wollte: Sie stellte mich zur Rede. Ich habe wo es ging gelogen und meinte, dass ich die ganze Zeit drinnen war, sodass sie mich nicht gesehen hatten. Ich verheimlichte auch das Aufeinandertreffen mit Yi. Doch irgendwie hatte sie mich wohl doch durchschaut, weil sie nun eine Braue hob und mich schräg anschaute. ,,Komm, raus mit der Sprache." _Ooh Shit..._ ,,Wir haben Bastet und Yasuo getroffen. Sie hat uns erzählt, dass sie dich am Fenster gesehen hat und du danach verschwunden warst. Sie hat dich überall gesucht, und wir wissen, dass wenn du dort geblieben wärst, sie dich auch gefunden hätte", ihre Miene war etwas erbost. Ich atmete laut aus: ,,Na gut. Ich war keine fünf Minuten auf dem Fest. Ich wollte rein gehen und habe sie am Fenster gesehen. Ich wollte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten, also bin ich wieder gegangen... Moment mal.. DAS WAR YASUO!!???" ,,Ja", antwortete sie gelassen. ,,Also durfte sie ihn schon kennen lernen. Hm..." ,,Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht zu ihr wolltest. Sie war wirklich, wirklich wütend und hätte Zed wohl zerfetzt, wenn ich sie nicht betäubt und Yasuo sie nicht festgehalten hätte. Aber es war ein Fehler. Es wäre die Chance gewesen ihr noch mal alles in Ruhe zu erklären. Nun mal läuft es auf dem Fest friedlich ab. Du weißt ja nicht wann du sie wiedersiehst. Es könnte auch auf einem Schlachtfeld sein. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr da keine Verbündete sein werdet", ihre wahren Worte ließen mich nachdenken. Noch bevor ich geantwortet hatte, verließ sie mich wieder. Also ging ich zum Training.

Schon bald brachte Meister Zed allen Neulingen auf den Weg der Schatten und wir bekamen das lang ersehnte PowerUp. Trotzdem blieben Kira und ich immer gleichstark, solange ich ihr nicht irgendwelche Knochen brach. Die Rivalität zwischen uns half mir wirklich am Boden zu bleiben und nicht den Strang zu verlieren. Miss Syndra gab mir noch extra Privatunterricht, um meine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, die man nur als Mitglied der Liga haben konnte. Ja, ich war echt stolz auf diesen Titel. Meister Zed meinte, dass wenn ich meine normalen Fähigkeiten mit den Schatten kombinieren würde, ich jeden besiegen könnte! Genau darauf arbeitete ich nun mit ihm und Miss Syndra hin. Leider musste sie bald wieder gehen. Schade, sie sind niedlich zusammen. Und Mina wird der Unterricht in dunkler Magie sicherlich auch fehlen.

In kurzer Zeit war ich so stark geworden, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dass Zed mich nicht mehr stärker werden lassen will. Vielleicht sieht er ja eine Gefahr in mir. Oder er fürchtet, dass ich meine Macht erkennen würde und mich gegen ihn auflehne. Das wären Sorgen, die ich ihm nicht verübeln würde. Am Ende ergibt es eben großen Schaden, wenn man von Natur aus schon starke Fähigkeiten hat und sie dann noch mit der unermesslichen Kraft der Schatten kombiniert.

Jedenfalls wurde ich eines Tages über einen Brief unterm Fenster zur Placidium aufgerufen. Es sollte besprochen werden ob ich jetzt komplett zu Meister Zed gehöre oder wie Miss Syndra nur eine Freundin bin und auf eigenen Beinen stehen würde. Außerdem soll ich noch mal meine Fähigkeiten zeigen. Die Beschwörer brauchten die genauen Daten. Da der Brief nach meiner Schwester roch, weil sie anscheinend der Briefträger war, habe ich erwartet sie dort auch anzutreffen und dachte mir nichts dabei. Also ging ich sofort zu Meister Zed und Miss Syndra - es war ihr letzter Tag hier, also hatte ich Glück.

Ich klopfte an ihre Tür und wartete, bis Meister Zed mir die Tür einen Spalt weit aufmachte. ,,Ach du bist es", er schob die Tür soweit auf, dass ich sein ganzes Gesicht sehen konnte, das nicht wie üblich von der Maske verdeckt war - mehr sah ich nicht. ,,Ist es dringend?", fragte er mich hetzend. ,,Ich würde sagen ja. Ich habe einen Brief bekommen und werde in die Placidium einberufen", ich musterte ihn noch mal kurz, ,,Störe ich etwa?" Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, nein, könntest du nur paar Minuten warten? Syndra und ich müssen uns fertig machen." ,,Fertig machen?" ,,Ja, wir sind noch gar nicht aufgestanden", ihm stieg die Röte ins blasse Gesicht. ,,Zed! Wo bleibst du denn?", hörte ich Miss Syndra irgendwo hinter ihm. ,,Ja, ich kann warten. Ich bin dann mal weg", ich wollte sie wirklich nicht stören. Also tapste ich zum Garten und genoss die Sonne.

Kurze Zeit später tauchten drei Schatten über meinem Gesicht auf. Ich setzte mich auf und sah meine beiden Meister und.. einen Schatten. ,,Zeig den Brief mal", forderte Meister Zed sofort auf. Ich reichte ihn ihm und die beiden lasen ihn in Ruhe durch. ,,Morgen?" ,,Ja", antwortete ich dem Assassinen mir gegenüber. ,,Das heißt Syndra kann nicht mit. Naja, das schaffen wir auch zu zweit", er schien wohl einen Plan zu haben. ,,Ist es denn erlaubt jemanden mitzunehmen?", fragte ich. ,,Natürlich nicht. Ich komm auch nicht in die Stadt. Ich bleibe an den Mauern, falls etwas ist. Das ist mir nicht geheuer." Ich würde gerne versuchen seine Gedanken vom Gesicht abzulesen, aber er hatte die Maske wieder auf. ,,W-warum gehen wir dann überhaupt dorthin?", fragte ich kleinlaut. ,,Weil sie wirklich deine neuen Fähigkeiten brauchen. Aber wenn sie von den neuen Fähigkeiten gerochen haben, wissen Sie mit Sicherheit schon, dass du hundertprozentig dem Orden angehörst", sagte die schwebende Frau endlich etwas. ,,Das ist ja das, was nicht zusammen passt", er fasste sich ans Kinn, ,,geh auf jeden Fall hin, und sollte es eine Falle sein, kämpfe dich nach draußen und ruf nach mir. Ich werde dir sofort zur Hilfe eilen." ,,Dankeschön, Meister. Ihre Sorge bedeutet mir sehr viel", ich senkte ehrfürchtig den Kopf. ,,Nicht doch. Ich hätte das für jeden meiner Schüler so gemacht", er kraulte mein Ohr und ich musste fröhlich aufbellen. Die beiden lachten nur darüber. ,,Ich melde dich für morgen bei deinem Trainer ab. Ich hol dich wieder ab." Ich nickte. ,,Ich muss jetzt auch gehen", sagte Miss Syndra, ,,auf Wiedersehen und entwickel dich weiter", sie tätschelte mich, ,,ich hoffe, dass morgen alles gut läuft." Ich umarmte sie und sie war erstmal überrascht, doch nach einem kurzen Blick zu ihrem Freund lächelte sie und erwiderte sie Umarmung. ,,Komm gut an", sagte ich noch, dann ging sie - dem ganzen Orden hinterherwinkend.

Wie versprochen erschien Meister Zed am nächsten Morgen in meinem Zimmer. Ich schloss noch mal die Tür ab, um die Tarnung zu erhalten, dass ich immer noch hier war, und dann verschwanden wir im Wald. Der Weg verlief wortlos. Am südlichen Stadttor blieben wir stehen. ,,Ich bin am westlichen Tor, sollte was passieren. Also nimm bitte nicht den langen Weg, weil du denkst, dass ich hier bin", gab er mir noch mit. Ich nickte und schluckte schwer. Die Wachen am Tor verloren den Verstand, als sie Meister Zed erkannten. Ich trug meine Uniform vom Orden der Schatten. Meine gelben Augen leuchteten durch die Maske genauso wie die roten von Meister Zed durch seine. Er rannte weiter und ich ging entspannt an den Wachen vorbei. Sie ließen mich in Ruhe, weil ich das Siegel auf dem Brief wortlos in die Höhe hielt.

Wie erwartet musste ich wieder ins Hauptgebäude, aber auf eine der höheren Etagen, auf denen ich noch nie war. Es war hier komplett hell ausgeleuchtet, kein einziger Schatten war zusehen. Das machte mich mulmig. Ich betrat den großen Raum, in dem bereits alle saßen und zu mir schauten. Vorne stand jemand auf einem Podest und vorne waren ein paar Bänke für die normalen Zuschauer. Da saß auch Bastet! Neben dem Podest waren rechts und links jeweils eine Bank, die mit Menschen gefüllt war. Auch Shen war unter ihnen, wahrscheinlich waren das die Berater. Ich fühlte mich hier wie vorm Gericht.

,,Sind sie Neru-Anne, das Alfatier?", fragte mich der Typ auf dem Podest. ,,Ja, das bin ich." ,,Treten Sie bitte vor", er zeigte auf einen kleinen, freien Platz vor sich. Ich tat wie mir gehießen. Im Vorbeigehen konnte ich noch Akali und Kennen in den Sitzreihen ausfindig machen. Aber der Typ mit der Maske war mir nicht geheuer...

,,Bestätigen Sie bitte, dass sie wirklich Neru-Anne sind." Ich rollte mit den Augen und nahm die Maske ab. ,,Das ist sie", bestätigte Shen. ,,Gut. Können Sie auch bestätigen, dass Sie jetzt dem Orden der Schatten angehören und somit Zeds Befehl unterliegen?" _Sind die bescheuert!?_ Ich warf als Antwort einfach die Maske zu ihm rüber. Er musterte sie und nickte. Ein Schreiber neben ihm notierte es sofort. Ich wollte einfach so wenig wie möglich sagen. ,,Demonstrieren Sie bitte Ihre neuen Fähigkeiten. Keine Sorge, diese Daten werden außerhalb dieses Raumes nicht weitergegeben. Nur die Beschwörer und Augenzeugen werden etwas davon erfahren." Ich fing sofort an und versuchte niemanden dabei zu treffen. Durch die Kraft der Schatten konnte ich meine Fähigkeiten stark erweitern. Nicht nur die Reichweite war extremst gestiegen, sondern für drei meiner fünf Fähigkeiten konnte ich zusätzlich einen Schatten von mir aufstellen, der mir helfen würde - also sechs Fähigkeiten, den Schatten mitberechnet. Die Zuschauer staunten nicht schlecht. Dann war ich endlich fertig. Zum ersten Mal sagte ich nun etwas: ,,Sind wir mit allem durch?" ,,Einen Moment", sagte der ,Boss' und flüsterte etwas zu Shen und zwei weiteren Beratern. Natürlich hörte ich es! Was für Amateure! ,,Ich glaube wir haben genug gesehen. Es war schon schwer genug Syndra wenigstens ein bisschen einzusperren, und ihre Macht ist unfassbar stark." ,,Ein zweites Wolkenschloss wird da nichts bringen. Zed wird auf so eine Kampfkraft bestimmt nicht verzichten wollen. Er war wegen Syndra schon wütend genug und holt sie sowieso immer wieder raus. Sie muss ganz weg", bestimmte Shen. ,,Das ist wohl die einzige Möglichkeit", sagte der Richter. Die anderen drei nickten entschlossen. _Scheiße_ ging es mir durch den Kopf _Shen kann mich ja echt nicht leiden._

,,Tut mir leid, Neru", sagte meine Schwester mit schwerer Stimme, ,,Es ist nur zu deinem Besten." ,,Festnehmen", drang nun durch den Saal. Ich war nicht wütend auf sie, weil sie es gewusst hatte und mich nicht gewarnt hatte, auch nicht weil sie wusste, dass ich es gehört habe und sie mir nicht helfen würde. Nein, ich war wütend,... weil sie sich genauso wie viele andere Champions und Wachen auf mich stürzte!!! ,,Aaaaahhh!!!!" Ich konnte mich gerade noch mit einem Schatten tauschen, bevor mich ein Haufen Körper erdrückte. Sollten sie doch weiterhin meine Tritte spüren. Plötzlich stand Shen vor mir und Kennens Wurfsterne kamen auf mich zugeflogen. Nachdem ich ihnen ausgewichen war, parierte ich Shens Schlag mit der Klinge mit bloßen Krallen. Ich huschte an ihm vorbei und zog dabei meinen Schwanz ein, damit er nicht mehr Angriffsfläche bot. Ich rannte durch die Tür und trat mitten in einen blauen Pool, der mich verlangsamte. Akali sprang auf mich und hielt mir die Klingen an den Hals. Ein Tuch vorm Mund verdeckte ihr blutrünstiges Grinsen. So sah ich nur die todernsten, stechenden Augen. Ich heulte und sprang weg, bevor sie zu sich kommen würde. Ich war zum Glück schon außerhalb der Reichweite, als dass sie hätte auf mich springen können. Dafür war mir Kennen dicht auf den Fersen. Das Herz des Sturms würde mich auf jeden Fall einholen, wenn ich wegen dem Dach keine Sprünge machen konnte. Deshalb stürzte ich mich aus dem nächstbesten Fenster und rannte zum Westtor.

,,Meister Zed! Zeeed! Meeeeiiisteeeer!!!!!", ich rief ihn ununterbrochen, aber ich sah ihn nirgends. Als er mich, als ich schon durchs Tor rannte, immer noch nicht hörte, liefen mir einfach die Tränen über die Wangen. _Ich war ihm total egal. Er braucht mich nicht, deshalb lässt er mich hier in Stich! Und ich habe ihm so vertraut!_ Plötzlich hörte ich eine tiefe, irgendwie bekannte Stimme in meinem Kopf und alles um mich herum erstrahlte: _Gib die Hoffnung nicht zu früh auf. Sie werden kommen und dir helfen. Beide..._ Dann war der Schein plötzlich weg. ,,Vater!?", zur gleichen Zeit, als ich es sagte, hörte ich es auch von meiner Schwester. Ich schaute hinter mich und sah vier Leute dicht hinter mir rennen - drei Ninja und eine Katze, die mit den Ohren wackelte. Ich legte einen Zahn zu, doch es half nichts. Ich konnte sie nicht abschütteln.

Auf ein Mal hörte ich einen Aufprall, Klirren und Kraftausdrücke. Ich schaute wieder hinter mich und sah meinen Meister! Er stand zwischen den drei Ninjas und versuchte mit der Hilfe eines Schattens alle Klingen gleichzeitig abzuwehren. ,,Lauf!", rief er mir zu. ,,Aber Meister!" ,,LAUF!" Ich machte zwei Schritte nach hinten, gab einen komischen Laut ab, drehte mich um und rannte wieder um mein Leben. _Er ist doch gekommen! Wie konnte ich nur jemals an ihm zweifeln?_ Ich schämte mich wirklich, aber dafür war jetzt nicht die Zeit.

Ich hörte einen Schuss. Direkt neben mir sauste ein unfassbar großes Projektil vorbei. Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen, als der getroffene Baum einfach zerberrste. Noch ein Schuss. Ich hörte wie ein Baum hinter mir in tausend Stücke sprang, und dann der Schmerz. Auch wenn es mein Bein nur gestreift hatte, bedeutete es bei der Größe, dass mir ein ganzes Stück Fleisch rausgerissen worden war. Trotzdem humpelte ich weiter. Leider war der Schütze versteckt, so konnte ich nicht sehen aus welcher Richtung der nächste Schuss kommen würde, um auszuweichen. Wieder ein Knall. Ich legte die Ohren an... aber es kam nichts an. Ich dachte mir nichts und rannte - so gut es ging - weiter. Ein Vierter. Ich lief zur Seite um auszuweichen, aber er hatte mich wohl durchschaut und traf genau ins Schwarze. Ich blieb stehen und spuckte Blut. Ich konnte meinen linken Arm nicht mehr bewegen. Ich schaute an mir runter und mir wäre das Herz stehen geblieben, wenn es es nicht schon getan hätte: Ein riesiges, blutiges Loch prägte nun meine linke Oberkörper-Hälfte. Die Kugel hat mir das Herz und eine Lunge mit rausgerissen. Das Loch ging so weit, dass mein linker Arm ebenfalls zur Hälfte abgerissen war. Ich spuckte noch einmal Blut und fiel.

Im Fall drehte ich mich und sah Yi mit der Klinge in beiden Händen stehen. Er atmete schwer und neben ihm auf dem Boden lagen zwei sauber geteilte Kugelhälften. Das war wohl die Dritte. Zwei von vier Schüssen hatten mich erledigt. Es hätte auch nur einer sein können. Yi schaute jetzt zu mir. ,,Ich habe dich gewarnt. Ich habe sogar versucht dir bei der Flucht zu helfen. Aber diesen Weg hast du selbst gewählt. Ich hoffe bloß... du bereust ihn nicht und kannst in Frieden ruhen." Ich wollte was sagen, aber bekam nichts raus. Stattdessen atmete und keuchte ich stark. Mir gingen der Sauerstoff und das Blut aus. _Das meinte Vater mit ,beide'..._ Ich schloss meine Augen, meinen Mund und lächelte. Ich hörte wie Yi seine leuchtende Klinge auf die Erde warf und langsam fort schritt. Mir kam noch eine letzte Träne, bevor ich nur noch Nebel im Kopf hatte.

Ich nahm noch wahr, wie mich jemand an seine Brust drückte und scheinbar weinte. Ich konnte nichts hören, ich hatte einen Tinnitus. _Ruhe in Frieden, mein Kind..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheiß drauf! Ich erklär' jtz die Fähigkeiten xD Wer kein Bock hat skippen
> 
> Nerus Fähigkeiten:
> 
> Passive - Innerer Instinkt  
> Nimmt Schritte dort wahr, wo es dunkel ist.  
> Neru-Anne nutzt ihre Pfoten, um selbst die kleinsten Vibration am Boden zu spüren und sieht somit, wenn sich ein nicht-sichtbarer Gegner in der Nähe bewegt.  
> (Funktioniert nur im Dschungel und in Büschen)  
> /  
> Passive - Wahrer Jäger  
> Neru-Annes Lauftempo wird im Dschungel um 10% erhöht.
> 
> Q - Harter Tritt  
> Neru-Anne stellt sich auf ihre Rute, um mit beiden Beinen ausholen zu können. Erreicht sie beim Tritt die maximale Reichweite, wird der anvisierte Gegner ein kurzes Stück weggeschleudert. Physical damage  
> (Hat sie beim Baum angewendet)
> 
> W - Knochenbrecher  
> Neru-Anne beißt einem Gegner in den Nacken und bricht dessen Wirbeln, wodurch er für 0,5 Sekunden betäubt und dann 2 Sekunden um 25% verlangsamt wird. Magic Damage
> 
> E - Wolfsheulen  
> Neru-Anne sendet Schallwellen eines wunderschönen Heulens aus, die alle Gegner vor ihr betören, sodass sie während der Wirkdauer keinerlei Angriffe mehr ausführen können.
> 
> R - Stählerne Rute  
> Neru-Anne setzt nun ihre stahlharte Rute ein, mit der sie für kurze Zeit eine erhöhte Reichweite erhält. Pro Schlag erhöht sich der Schaden um 5% des fehlenden Lebens des Gegners. Mixed Damage
> 
> Bastets Fähigkeiten:
> 
> Passive - Göttliche Ausstrahlung  
> Verbündete in der Nähe haben eine erhöhte Lebensregeneration. Pro eigenes Level erhöht es sich um 1%
> 
> Q - Tötende Krallen  
> Bastet fährt ihre Krallen aus und fährt mit ihnen vor sich einmal nach unten und einmal nach oben. Trifft sie ihren Gegner auch wenn ihre Krallen hoch fahren, betäubt sie ihn für 1,5 Sekunden. Magic Damage
> 
> W - Sieben Katzenleben  
> Bastet kann sich oder einen Verbündeten alle 3 Sekunden heilen, aber muss dafür nach der 7. Anwendung eine einminütige Abklingzeit in Kauf nehmen. Abklingzeitverringerungen wirken nur auf die lange. Heilung pro Stufe (pro Anwendung): 20/30/50/80/110
> 
> E - Ruf der Katzengöttin  
> Bastet beschwört drei Katzen mit jeweils 100 Leben, die einen ausgewählten gegnerischen Champion angreifen. Sie folgen ihm bis dieser oder sie selber sterben. Physical Damage
> 
> R - Folge deinen Instinkten  
> Bastet erweckt ihre wilden Instinkte oder die eines Verbündeten und erhöht Lauftempo, Lebensregeneration und Angriffstempo massiv. Nahkämpfer können zum nächsten Gegner springen.
> 
> Oh ich seh jtz schon, dass die meisten Namen sich im Englischen echt besser anhören xD  
> Und ich habe bei Neru zwei Passive gemacht, weil ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, welche für einen Jungler und Top Laner besser ist. Die erste ist wie eine Fähigkeit von Rek'Sai und sehr hilfreich, aber die andere ist sehr hilfreich für Ganks und schnellen Jungle-Clear :( Könnt ihr mir helfen?
> 
> ~Wortzähler: 7145


	10. Kapitel 8 - Flötenspieler

...Diese Nacht hab ich kein Auge zubekommen - Bastet wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Ich starrte die Decke an und ging das Geschehene noch mehrmals im Kopf durch: Wie ich dem eigenartigen Geruch ohne nachzudenken hinterher gerannt bin, wie ich ihm einfach geantwortet habe, als wäre es normal, wie ich mich durch seine Versprechen leiten ließ, wie ich durch eine einfache Berührung schwach wurde, wie ich beinahe mit ihm mitgegangen wäre, obwohl Yi mich vorher ausdrücklich gewarnt hatte. Grässlich. Ich musste eindeutig an mir arbeiten. Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wären Yi und Bastet zu spät gekommen und er hätte mich mitgenommen. Irgendwann dämmerte es draußen auch schon.

,,Hast du heute geschlafen?", fragte meine Schwester wie aus dem Nichts. ,,Nein, du?" ,,Ich auch nicht", sie drehte sich nun zu mir und zog die Decke bis zur Nase. Trotzdem sah ich ihr Lächeln und lächelte zurück. Das war schon immer so bei uns: Egal wie ernst die Lage ist, wir müssen uns nur einmal ansehen um wieder einen Lachanfall zu bekommen.

Als wir im Frühstückssaal saßen kam Yi plötzlich rein und setzte sich zu uns. ,,Also erstmal guten Morgen." ,,Buten Moben", sagte ich mit dem Essen im Mund. Meine Schwester bevorzugte es lieber den ganzen Kloß einfach runterzuschlucken und erst dann zu antworten. Er lächelte darüber. ,,Neru, du hast doch wegen Yasuo gefragt." ,,Ja" ,,Ihr könnt ihn vielleicht treffen, wenn ihr euch beeilt. Ich habe ihn ausfindig gemacht, aber er bleibt dort sicher nicht lange", nun flüsterte er, damit es keiner sonst mitbekam, ,,der kleine Berg hinter meinem Haus. Ihr müsst auf die andere Seite. Ich werde euch wohl nicht begleiten, da ihr ohne mich schneller seid. Ihr müsstet ihn schnell finden. Wenn ihr einen ganzen Haufen Menschen riecht, sind die wohl hinter ihm her, aber sonst müsste weit und breit keine Menschenseele sein," erklärte er. Wir nickten dankbar. ,,Aber dann muss ich jetzt wieder los", grinste er. ,,Wohin so eilig?", fragte Bastet. ,,Bald ist das Blutmond-Fest und ich habe mich noch nicht im geringsten darum gekümmert", er stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken.

,,Bastet?", fragte ich meine Schwester ernst, denn etwas in meinem Kopf hatte ,klick' gemacht. ,,Hm?" ,,Müssen wir uns nicht auch aufs Fest vorbereiten?" ,,Du hast recht! Nur noch eine Woche. Aber wenigstens können wir beide schon tanzen." Ich nickte. ,,Lass uns später Akali suchen und um Hilfe bitten. Oder wenn wir Ahri treffen würden wäre es super! Sie könnte uns mit der Kleidung helfen", sie stand auf und zog mich am Handgelenk nach draußen, bevor ich sie anhielt. ,,Warte, beruhig dich. Was ist mit Yasuo? Lass ihn zuerst suchen, oder denkst der schmort dort ewig?" ,,Oh, hab ich fast vergessen. Aber dann schnell!", wieder zog sie mich mit ihr zum Stadttor. Die Wachen haben sich mittlerweile dran gewöhnt, dass wir einfach immer durchrannten.

Dank unserer Kräfte haben wir die Stadt schnell weit hinter uns gelassen. Der Berg kam rasend schnell näher und bald konnten wir auch einen leichten, menschlichen Geruch wahrnehmen.

Kurz bevor wir unser Ziel erreicht hatten, blieben wir noch mal stehen und scannten die Lage. Wir lukten vorsichtig hinter unseren Bäumen hervor auf die Lichtung vor uns, auf die die Sonne strahlte. In der Mitte stand ein Fels hinter dem ein großer, schwarzer Haarbüschel hervorragte. Sachte wagten wir uns näher heran - stets bereit uns zu wehren. Wir wollten das komische ,Objekt' umkreisen, - Bastet von rechts, ich von links, - aber da ertönte eine wundervolle Melodie und ließ uns sofort erstarren. Ich sah zu meiner Schwester rüber, die genau wie ich die Ohren Richtung Ton stellte. Also gingen wir langsam Schritt für Schritt weiter. Dann schielte ich hinterm Fels hervor und sah einen Mann in blauer Hose am Fels angelehnt sitzen und auf einer einfachen Flöte spielen. Er hatte die Augen zu und schien ziemlich entspannt zu sein, aber hatte sein mit Wind-Mustern verziertes Katana griffbereit neben sich liegen. An seinem linken Arm war irgendein silbernes Rüstungsteil, das ich nicht verstand und mir die meiste Sicht auf sein Gesicht nahm.

Die Musik stoppte. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte zu uns rauf. ,,Gefällt es euch? Konnte ich euren Jagdinstinkt dadurch besänftigen? Ich konnte fast schon spüren wie gierig ihr euch rangeschlichen habt. Wer oder was seid ihr?", fragte er. ,,Götter, die dich töten wollen." ,,Genau, vor allem du, Neru." Ich musste grinsen. ,,Wir sind zwei neue Champions und wollen uns Ionia ansehen und andere Champions kennen lernen. Wir sind Neru und Bastet. Ich bin aber wirklich eine Göttin." ,,Hey, das tut gar nichts zur Sache!", mischte ich mich ein, doch sie ignorierte mich und fuhr fort: ,,Yi schickt uns. Er war der Meinung, es wäre gut euch auch kennen zu lernen. Sie sind doch Yasuo, oder?" ,,Sie? Ist eine ganze Weile her, dass mich jemand so angesprochen hat. Ja, ich bin Yasuo. Und scheinbar geht es dem Alten auch noch gut", sagte er mit einer angenehmen Stimme. _Bilde ich mir das ein oder hat hier jeder in Ionia eine beruhigende Stimme?_ ,,Ihr habt mir zwar gesagt wer ihr seid, aber was seid ihr?" Da musste ich mich beherrschen. ,,Halbgötter", antwortete ich mürrisch. ,,Ich bin die Katzengöttin und Neru ist - wie du siehst - zum Teil ein Wolf. Sie hat keine göttlichen Kräfte, aber ihre körperliche Härte ist oho", sagte sie lächelnd. ,,Danke, dann weiß ich ja womit ich's zu tun habe. Setzt euch doch. Oder müsst ihr wieder los?", er deutete vor sich aufs Gras.

Wir setzten uns und fragten ihn hauptsächlich über seine Verfolgungsjagden aus. Irgendwann kam er zum Fragen: ,,Was habt ihr schon in Ionia erlebt? Oder seid ihr noch nicht so lange hier?" ,,Also wir haben schon viele Leute kennengelernt und konnten auch schon bisschen was über Ionia lernen. Wir haben auch ein bisschen die Gegend erkundet", antwortete meine Schwester. ,,Euer erster Eindruck?" ,,Es ist hier einfach herrlich! Ich für meinen Teil möchte nicht mehr weg. Und es gibt nur tolle Menschen!", schwärmte ich und blühte dabei auf. ,,Nur tolle Menschen?", sie wurde mürrisch, ,,du hast wohl unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Zed schon vergessen, das keine zwölf Stunden her ist und nur dadurch zustande kam, weil manche ihre Beherrschung verloren haben", sie schaute zu mir. Ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf und guckte weg. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Yasuo eine Braue hob. ,,Ich will nicht weiter nachfragen, oder?" ,,Nein, willst du nicht", sie verschränkte die Arme.

Er atmete erleichtert auf und lehnte sich mit den Armen hinterm Kopf zurück. ,,Wisst ihr wie lange ich nicht mehr mit Frauen gesprochen habe?", er schloss dabei die Augen. Wir schüttelten den Kopf. ,,Zu lange", grinste der Schwertkämpfer. ,,Und was tut das jetzt zur Sache?", fragte ich - hätte ich lieber nicht machen sollen. Seine Antwort: ,,Ich habe das Gefühl irgendwie vermisst, dass jemand meine Muskeln begutachten, aber ihr übertreibt. Meine Augen sind hier oben", er deutete auf seine immer noch geschlossenen Lider. Ich wurde ultra rot und schaute entsetzt zu meiner Schwester, der es nicht anders ging. So starrten wir uns an, während er fort fuhr: ,,Aber das Witzige ist", er grinste, ,,dass ihr es immer gleichzeitig macht." Er schielte mit einem Auge zu uns rüber, während wir versuchten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Natürlich gelang es uns ganz und gar nicht, sodass wir anfingen lauthals loszulachen und uns auf dem Gras zu kugelten. ,,Mädchen", murrte er zufrieden, worauf wir nur noch mehr lachen mussten. Irgendwann beruhigten wir uns und setzten uns wieder auf - noch mit Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen.

,,Ich muss dann weiter", sagte er plötzlich. ,,Und wie finden wir dich wieder?", fragte meine Schwester. ,,In paar Tagen bin ich auf jeden Fall in der Stadt anzutreffen. Ich will den Blutmond doch auch nicht verpassen." ,,Du kommst zum Fest?", Bastet strahlte. Er nickte. ,,Dann sehen wir uns sicher dort wieder", zwinkerte ich und zog mein Schwesterherz beim Aufstehen mit. ,,Wir wollen dich nicht zu lange aufhalten. Es ist eben nirgends sicher für dich", sagte ich noch. ,,Ja, aber macht euch keinen Kopf. Mir tut ein bisschen sozialer Kontakt auch gut. Auf Wiedersehen!", er winkte noch und verschwand im Wald...


	11. Kapitel 9 - Valorans Champion-Pool

...Wir kamen in der Stadt an und sahen Ahri schon von Weitem. Sie hatte noch ein blauhaariges Mädchen mit blonden Spitzen an ihren Zöpfen dabei. Sie trug ein merkwürdiges Ding bei sich, dass mich an ein Tasteninstrument erinnerte. Sie liefen gerade die Straße entlang.

Wir gingen auf sie zu und Ahri begrüßte uns herzlich. Das andere Mädchen lächelte, aber sagte nichts. ,,Wer sind Sie?", fragte Bastet sie. Aber sie sagte wieder nichts. ,,Das ist Sona, die Virtuosin. Sie ist ein Champion, aber leider stumm", antwortete Ahri für sie. ,,Aber taub ist sie nicht, oder?", fragte ich dann und musterte sie. Sona antwortete schon selbst, indem sie ihren Kopf stark schüttelte. ,,Gut, denn mit Stummheit kann man leben. Ist man taub, verpasst man viel zu viel", sprach ich weiter. ,,Wäre sie taub, hätte sie keinen Sinn mehr zu Leben. Sie musiziert für Ihr Leben gern. Es ist ihre Waffe und ihre Kommunikation", sprach die Füchsin wieder für sie. ,,Können wir etwas hören?", bat meine Schwester lächelnd. Sona strahlte und sah Ahri mit großen Augen an. ,,Na gut." Sofort fing sie an auf dieser Sache zu spielen. Die Töne waren so schön, dass ich fast weggeschmolzen wäre. Unzählige Leute von den Straßen kamen angerannt, nur um ihrem Spiel zu lauschen. Einige, die in ihren Häusern saßen, öffneten ihre Fenster. Sie spielte so traumhaft!

Nach der kleinen Vorstellung gingen wir gemeinsam in den ersten Laden. Hier war wirklich alles fürs Blutmondfest, normale Sachen gab es so gut wie keine mehr. Kleidung, Bilder, Geschirr und Deko - alles in rot-weiß und den traditionellen Motiven Ionias.

Natürlich fingen wir mit der Kleidung an. Sona fand sofort das gleiche Kleid, das sie anhatte, in rot. Ahri wollte nicht viel ändern, weil ihre Kleidung schon angemessen waren. Sie erzählte, dass sie sich dafür ihre Haare auf die Seite machen und sich Locken machen will. Also holte sie sich Haarschmuck - eine Rose und viele Perlen.

Meine Schwester fand sofort ein rotes Oberteil, dessen Ärmel sehr weit waren. Generell waren alle Ärmel und Hosenbeine sehr weit. Also auch bei den Shorts, die sie gefunden hatte. Es waren High Waists, bei denen der obere Bereich aus purem Gold bestand. Ein schönes Muster hatte es auch. **(Nein. Beim Designen des goldenen Teils hab ich nicht auf Blutmond-Elise geguckt oder so, nein)**

Ich brauchte noch zwei weitere Läden, bis ich ein Kleid gefunden hatte, das mir gefiel und stand. Es war zwar kurz, aber nur vorne. Hinten ging es mir bis zu den Knien. Auch bei mir waren die Ärmel so weit wie Bastets und hingen weit runter. Aber irgendwie mochte ich diesen Schnitt. Ich holte mir und meiner Schwester noch zwei schneeweiße Perlenketten. Schuhe brauchte ich zum Glück nicht, denn es gab kaum welche, die mir gefielen.

Später trafen wir auf Akali, die mit anderen Mädchen unterwegs war. Sie zeigte Bastet wo sie ihre Schuhe her hatte, und so holte sie sich die gleichen. Akali konnte nicht lange bleiben, da sie mit half die Stadt zu schmücken. Wir wollten ihr helfen, nachdem wir alles hatten.

Ein Rotschopf und dessen schlangenhafte Begleitung erregten mein Aufsehen. Neben ihnen lief noch jemand im Umgang. ,,Hey, kennen wir die Rothaarige da nicht?", flüsterte ich zu meiner Schwester. ,,Stimmt. Wir haben sie doch schon mal auf Valoran gesehen", antwortete sie. ,,Ja, das ist Katarina! Was macht die denn hier?", mischte sich Ahri ein. ,,Fragen wir sie doch einfach!", liefen ich und mein Schwesterherz zu ihnen.

Bevor ich sie an der Schulter antippen konnte, drehte sie sich ruckartig um und hielt mir einen kleinen Dolch unters Kinn. Ein großes, grünes Auge schaute mich eindringlich an. ,,Was willst du?", fragte sie scharf. Ich hielt meine Hände hoch: ,,I-Ich wollte dich nur begrüßen. Erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Wir haben dir vor ungefähr einem Monat bei einem Kampf mit diesem Schwertkämpfer zugeschaut." ,,Ahso, ihr seid's. Jetzt erinnere ich mich. Entschuldige meine Reaktion", sagte sie und ließ den Dolch an ihrem Gürtel verschwinden. ,,Vor einem Monat? Kat, worüber spricht diese Frau? Warst du nicht in Noxus? Hast du dich wieder mit Garen getroffen? Ich habe es dir doch verboten!", ihr Begleiter in Kapuze hatte echt schlechte Laune. ,,Dankeschön", zischte sie zu mir und stritt dann mit ihm.

,,Neru-Anne? Bastet? Seid ihr das?", fragte eine andere Stimme. Wir drehten uns sofort um und sahen die Frau an, die zur unteren Hälfte eine Schlange war. ,,Cassio?", fragte meine Schwester. Jetzt erinnerte ich mich! Sie hatte uns damals mit Azir und Sivir von Shurima verabschiedet. Wir fielen ihr beide um den Hals. Die beiden Streithähne sahen uns nur verwundert an. ,,Woher kennst du sie?", fragte der Mann mit gelben Falkenaugen. ,,Ich erinnere mich. Ihr seid ja aus Shurima, habe ich Recht?", Katarina hob eine Braue. ,,Ja", sagten wir alle drei. ,,Was machst du hier?", fragte ich die Schlangenfrau. ,,Das Gleiche könnte ich euch fragen. Ich bin wegen dem Blutmond hier, und ihr?" ,,Wir wollen hier leben." ,,Also habt ihr endlich ein besseres Zuhause gefunden? Das ist ja schön. Ich würde ja am liebsten auch zurück nach Noxus, aber Shurima bietet mir in diesem Körper neue Möglichkeiten. Ich hoffe dasselbe gilt hier auch für euch."

Ahri und Sona kamen hinzu. Sie verschränkten sofort die Arme. ,,Wissen die Ältesten, dass ihr hier seid?", fragte die Füchsin. ,,Nein. Ist das zu dieser Zeit ein Problem?", entgegnete der Mann. ,,Ja, immerhin seid ihr zu jeder Zeit Noxier. Auch beim Blutmond-Fest. Wie viele von euch sind hier?" ,,Wir drei, Riven und LeBlanc, aber letztere könnt ihr selbst suchen", er und Katarina verschränkten ebenfalls die Arme und sie stellten sich feindselig gegenüber. ,,Hey Talon, ist das nicht die stumme Göre aus Demacia?", wies die unheimliche Klinge ihren Begleiter auf die Virtuosin hin. Diese schlug wütend mit der Faust auf paar tiefe Tasten. ,,Ja, und sie ist sicher nicht allein. Wen hast du von deinen Leuten noch mitgebracht?" Sie spielte als Antwort ein paar Töne. Ahri übersetzte: ,,G2, A4 und D - G für Garen, also 2 für Lux. Jarvan IV. und uh das ist schwer. D wie Drache?" Das Mädchen nickte. ,,Und Shyvana", beendete sie den Satz. ,,Waren das alle?", fragte Talon. Dann spielte Sona ihren höchsten Ton. ,,Tut mir leid, das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Ahri. Jetzt spielte sie krampfhaft den tiefsten und den höchsten Ton abwechselnd. ,,Tut mir leid." Sie entspannte sich und fing an eine Melodie zu spielen. Trotz der wunderschönen Klänge, die das Instrument von sich gab, änderte sich die ernste Miene der beiden Assassinen nicht.

**(Habe mir dabei ,,Lucidty" von den Warsongs gedacht)**

,,Jetzt weiß ich! Lucian!", sagte Ahri. Sona stimmte zu. ,,Lucian? Was hat der denn hier verloren?" ,,Weiß ich doch nicht. Thresh treibt sich hier manchmal rum, vielleicht ist er wieder hinter ihm her." ,,Naja, er stört uns ja nicht. Lasst uns weiter gehen", sagte der junge Mann, nahm seine beiden Begleiter an den Schultern und war schon bald weg.

,,Warum wart ihr gerade so angespannt? Seid ihr Feinde?", fragte ich. ,,Weißt du das denn nicht? Nachdem Noxus und Demacia den Waffenstillstand einberufen haben, haben sie sich erhofft Ionia einnehmen zu können. Sie sind zwar gescheitert, aber haben trotzdem einen Teil unter ihrer Kontrolle. Von den Regionen habe ich euch doch erzählt", sie sah mich verblüfft an. ,,Ja, aber woher sollten wir denn wissen, dass es so schlimm ist?", sprach meine Schwester für mich. ,,Also ehrlich. Ihr tretet der Liga bei, aber habt keinen Plan vom Rest der Welt. Wenn ihr wirklich hier leben wollt, müsst ihr Noxus und Zhaun auch als euren Feind akzeptieren. Lasst uns lieber auch weitergehen und unsere Gedanken lieber mit was Schönem verschwenden." Wir nickten...


	12. Kapitel 10 - Freund oder Feind?

...Wir trafen uns in letzter Zeit oft mit den Leuten aus Demacia und haben uns vor allem mit Lux und Shyvana gut angefreundet. Akali bekamen wir nur noch selten zu Gesicht - sie hat wohl einfach zu viel zu tun. Dafür waren Ahri und Sona immer bei uns. Schon bald sahen wir auch Yasuo in der Stadt. Wo er übernachtete wussten wir nicht, aber wir frühstückten immer gemeinsam. Er wurde zwar oft skeptisch angesehen, aber er konnte es eindeutig besser ignorieren als wir.

Heute würden wir uns mit Katarina, Talon und Cassio in ihrem Hotel treffen. Die hatten wohl zwei große Zimmer bekommen, wo genug Platz war, und so wollte Cassio uns unbedingt wieder sehen. Also waren wir nun unterwegs zu ihrem Hotel.

Wir sahen von weitem den Rotschopf unten stehen und zum Fenster blicken. ,,Kata!?", riefen wir sie. Sie sprang sofort zu uns und bat uns darum leise zu sein. ,,Ich habe mich raus geschlichen, also bitte verratet mich nicht, sonst krieg ich wieder Stress mit Talon" Wir nickten ,,Danke. Ich schleiche mich wieder rein und tu als wäre nichts gewesen. Also könnt ihr noch ein wenig draußen bleiben, damit es nicht auffällt?", sie sah uns flehend an. ,,Machen wir, kein Problem" ,,Dankeschön", flüsterte sie und sprang auf den kleinen Vorsprung über der Tür. Das Fenster im 2. Stock war von da einfach zu erreichen. So kletterte sie geschickt wie eine Katze hinauf und verschwand da drin.. nur um wenige Augenblicke später hinauskatapultiert zu werden. Sie rollte sich noch rechtzeitig ab, um nicht zu hart zu landen, als ein wütender Talon durchs Fenster schaute. ,,Jetzt brauchst du gar nicht erst wiederkommen!", brüllte er sie an. ,,Talon, sei doch nicht so hart zu ihr", versuchte Cassiopeia ihn zu beruhigen. Doch er blieb stur: ,,Nein! Sie muss die Konsequenzen tragen, wenn sie sich wieder mit diesem Kerl trifft. Ich lasse sie garantiert nicht mehr rein!", er sagte es extra laut genug, dass Katarina ihn hören konnte. ,,Aber ich habe mich doch gar nicht mit Garen getroffen!", widersprach sie. ,,Lüg' nicht" ,,Arsch", brummte sie und ging einfach fort. ,,Jetzt geht sie doch erst recht zu ihm", sagte eine vierte Stimme, die wir noch nicht kannten. Er seufzte: ,,Sie wird es wohl nie lernen."

Endlich blickte Talon auch mal zu uns. Plötzlich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als wäre er ein ganz anderer Mensch, begrüßte er uns: ,,Oh, ihr seid's. Guten Morgen. Und tut uns leid, dass ihr unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen habt. Kommt doch hoch. Wir belegen Zimmer 7 und 9." Cassio kam ebenfalls ans Fenster und winkte freudig: ,,Hallo, Neru! Hallo, Bastet!" ,,Hey", wir winkten ihr zurück und betraten das Hotel.

An der Rezeption stand einfach keiner, also hätten wir das Zimmer ohne diesen Vorfall gar nicht finden können. Als wir die Treppen rauf gingen, hörten wir schon eine Tür aufschlagen. Cassio kam uns entgegen und geleitete uns in ihr Zimmer. Es war fast doppelt so groß wie unseres und hatte neben den zwei Betten einen riesigen Schrank und sogar einen Kronleuchter. Am Fenster stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit Feder und Tinte. Der Boden war mit einem kuscheligem, roten Teppich ausgelegt. Eine offenstehende Tür führte ins Nebenzimmer, durch die jetzt Talon kam. Er hatte die Kapuze nicht an und schaute mit seinen stechend-gelben Augen zu uns. Eine braun-äugige, junge Frau mit hellgrauem Haar kam hinzu und legte einen Arm auf Talons Schulter. ,,Seid ihr die Zwillinge aus Shurima?", fragte sie uns. ,,Ja" Sie reichte uns die Hand: ,,Freut mich Euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Riven." ,,Freut uns ebenfalls", sagten wir lächelnd und erwiderten den Händedruck. ,,Kommt doch in unser Zimmer, das ist größer", schlug Talon vor. Cassio schlängelte schon zischend voraus, Riven hinterher. ,,Ladies first." Ich und meine Schwester fühlten uns sichtlich geschmeichelt, denn wir mussten aufkichern und sahen, dass wir beide leicht rot geworden waren. Dann betraten wir das andere Zimmer.

Hier war der Teppich in einem schönen Königsblau. Das Fenster mit schwarz-goldenen Vorhängen war immer noch offen und neben dem großen Ehebett war immer noch genug Platz für einen Esstisch samt Stühlen und ein Sofa, auf dem sich Riven niedergelassen hatte. Das Zimmer war für ein Hotel und nur zwei Personen ziemlich geräumig. ,,Setzt euch doch", deutete die Grauhaarige neben sich. Wir setzten uns dankbar und Riven fing wieder an: ,,Cassiopeia hat mir seit letztens schon so viel von euch erzählt. Sie scheint euch wirklich zu mögen." Die Magierin grinste. Nun gesellte sich auch Talon aufs Sofa und setzte sich auf den letzten verfügbaren Platz - neben meiner Schwester.

Riven fing an uns auszufragen; das ganze Standardzeugs. Dann warf Talon eine Frage ein, die ihn wohl schon seit einer Weile beschäftigte: ,,Wie steht ihr jetzt eigentlich zu Noxus?" ,,Eh...", ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. ,,Momentan noch neutral, aber sobald wir uns offiziell Ionia anschließen, werden wir wohl Feinde sein müssen", übernahm Bastet. ,,Von Müssen ist hier keine Rede. Ihr seht ja, dass Kat auch gut mit einem Demacier befreundet sein kann." ,,Geht das jetzt wieder los?", fragte Riven genervt und stand auf, um sich auf Talons Schoß zu setzen und ihm tief in die Augen zu schauen. ,,Hey, das wird schon. Reg dich deswegen doch nicht immer so auf. Sie wird auch noch älter und erfahrener. Ihr Vater hat sicherlich Großes mit ihr vor. Da wird sie es schon lernen", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Es schien zu funktionieren, denn er lächelte wieder und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. ,,Wie auch immer. Ich lasse euch Mädchen dann mal alleine", er stand auf. ,,Wo willst du hin?", fragte Cassio. Er antwortete: ,,Jemand muss die Göre doch wieder einsammeln. Als ob ich wirklich zulasse, dass sie jetzt im Wald schläft und bei Garen abhängt. Herr Du Couteau würde mich köpfen, wenn er davon erfährt", er musste schmunzeln und war schon zum Fenster raus.

,,Ist er nicht niedlich?", schwärmte Riven, ,,er muss immer so hart zu Kata sein, dabei will er es gar nicht. Er muss so streng sein, weil sie nicht versteht, dass sie auch ihre Pflichten hat. Es schmerzt ihn eigentlich, wenn er wieder streng sein muss, immerhin sind sie wie Geschwister. Er hat so ein gutes Herz." ,,Ja, das ist verständlich", sagte meine Schwester. ,,Dann hat er noch diese Falkenaugen", ich war wieder abwesend. ,,Was ist mit seinen Augen?", fuhr Riven mich an. ,,Nichts, nichts, sie sehen nur so cool aus. Ich mag gelbe Augen am liebsten" ,,Schön, aber verguck dich nicht" Uns war allen klar, dass Talon einfach gut aussah, und zu unserem Pech spürte Riven auch, dass wir uns zu ihm hingezogen fühlten. Dies könnte auch an seiner Stimme liegen, die nicht wie bei den Ioniern beruhigend, sondern im Gegenteil aufregend war.

,,Habt ihr Hunger? Oder Durst?", versuchte Cassio die Spannung zu brechen. Mit Erfolg, denn unsere Mägen knurrten schon. Wir nickten heftig und warteten, bis sie Pfannkuchen aus einem Schrank holte. ,,Die sind noch vom Frühstück übrig geblieben, ich hoffe sie sind euch nicht zu kalt", sie lächelte. Wir hauten zufrieden rein. Nach einem kurzen Plausch verzogen wir uns wieder.

,,Was war das gerade von Riven?", fragte Bastet mich. ,,Weiß ich nicht. Sie fühlt sich wohl schnell angegriffen. Lass in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger sein", antwortete ich. Sie machte einen zustimmenden Laut und wir liefen weiter. Noch drei Tage bis zum Blutmond...


	13. Kapitel 12 - In den Thermen

**Neru PoV**

...Wir rannten über die Dächer zu unserem Hotel. Wir waren nur noch ein paar Häuser entfernt, als wir eine uns wohl bekannte Meute vor der Tür stehen sahen. Lux entdeckte uns als Erste und verkündete es sofort. Wir wurden wie immer herzlich begrüßt. Aber jemand fehlte... ,,Wo ist Yasuo?", fragte Bastet. ,,Er ist mit Master Yi rein um euch zu holen", antwortete Jarvan. Schon kamen die beiden wieder raus. ,,Sie sind nicht... Hey, da seid ihr ja!", sagte Yasuo, als er uns sah. Yi hinter ihm grüßte uns ebenfalls. ,,Ich habe doch gesagt, ihr sollt bis dahin nicht verschwinden", lächelte Yasuo uns an. ,,Dachtest du wir würden im Hotel rumgammeln?", entgegnete meine Schwester. ,,Okay, von euch ist das wirklich nicht zu erwarten" ,,Sind wir vollzählig?", fragte Jarvan mit fester Stimme. Yi bestätigte und wir gingen los.

Die Thermen waren etwas abseits des Stadtinneren; näher an der Mauer und nicht sofort zu sehen. Dennoch war das Gebäude groß und prachtvoll. Es gab die verschiedensten Bereiche: Vom kleinen Whirlpool bis zum großen Schwimmbad war alles dabei. Heute wollten wir nicht zur Massage, aber irgendwann bestimmt. Die Bäder für Frauen und Männer waren aufgeteilt, sodass wir mit Sona, Lux und Shyvana in einen anderen Raum gingen. Unsere waren genau nebeneinander.

Das Wasser war schön warm, als ich langsam die Stufen hinabstieg. Bastet und Shyvana sprangen einfach hinein. Es war zwar nicht besonders tief, aber was soll's. Es duftete wie ein Wald, nachdem es geregnet hat, obwohl alles aus Stein, Marmor und Jade war. Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile über dies und das und hörten die Stimmen der anderen von nebenan. Sona konnte zwar nichts sagen, aber durch Gestik und Mimik beteiligte sie sich aktiv an den Gesprächen. Es war wirklich interessant ihr dabei zuzuschauen. Ich mochte das Mädchen sehr. Erst später fiel uns auf, dass ein Spalt unter der Decke, der die ganze Wand entlang ging, unseren Raum mit dem der Männer verband. Deshalb konnten wir sie wohl so klar hören. Schon waren wir vorsichtiger worüber wir redeten.

,,Was habt ihr am Blutmond so vor?", fragte Lux. ,,Weiß nicht. Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal was man da machen kann", antwortete ich. ,,Ich werde wohl wie immer den Bodyguard für Lux spielen müssen, wenn Garen weg ist", seufzte der Drache. ,,Ich würde ihm gerne sagen, dass ich nicht alleine dort hingehe, aber das endet nicht gut", die Blonde war darauf bedacht, es nicht zu laut zu sagen. ,,Mit wem gehst du denn?", fragte meine Schwester. Shyvana antwortete grinsend: ,,Ezreal" Lux errötete leicht: ,,Sag's noch lauter und Garen bringt ihn um und gibt mir Hausarrest" ,,Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor", grübelte ich. ,,Ja, Kata und Talon haben das gleiche Problem", erinnerte mich Bastet. ,,Stimmt. Wenn es um Garen geht, reagiert Talon genauso"

,,Und mit wem geht ihr hin?", wandte sich die Lichtmagierin an uns. Es überrumpelte uns beide - vor allem Bastet. ,,Eh.. eh.. M-Master Yi", antwortete ich. ,,Ich wusste doch, dass da etwas läuft!", grinste Lux und Sona kicherte stumm. ,,Da läuft nichts!", versuchte ich abzustreiten. Mein Schwesterherz klopfte mir auf die Schulter und sagte: ,,Hör auf es zu leugnen, es bringt nichts" ,,Aber, aber..."

,,Und was ist mit dir?", wollte Shy jetzt von Bastet wissen. ,,Naja, eigentlich...", sie hielt kurz inne, ,,noch mit niemandem" ,,Willkommen im Club!", legte Shy ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. ,,Du weißt schon, dass du nur fragen musst, Shy?", sagte Lux und hob eine Augenbraue. ,,Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst" ,,Shyvana. Ihnen kannst du es ruhig sagen", forderte sie sie weiter auf. ,,Na gut", gab sie Lux' niedlichem Blick nach, ,,aber nervt mich deswegen bitte nicht" ,,Machen wir nicht, versprochen", bestätigen wir. Shyvana raufte sich noch mal zusammen und sagte dann: ,,Ich würde liebend gern mit Jarvan tanzen, aber traue mich nicht ihn zu fragen. Außerdem glaube ich auch nicht, dass er zustimmen würde" ,,Warum sollte er es nicht tun? Schau dich mal an! Du bist wunderschön und eine verbesserte Form des Menschen! Du bist nett, mutig und loyal, das was einen Demacier ausmacht. Warum sollte er ablehnen?", sagte ich. Sie schmunzelte. ,,Dankeschön, das ist wirklich nett. Aber er ist der künftige Herrscher Demacias und ich nur eine seiner Krieger", entgegnete sie. Ich verschluckte mich fast: ,,Nur eine seiner Krieger? Du bist genauso ein Mitglied der Liga wie er, also solltest du auf seinem Level sein" Wir diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie anfingen Bastet damit zu nerven, mit wem sie aufs Fest gehen wollte, aber sie wollte es nicht sagen.

Plötzlich tauchten Hände am Spalt über der Wand auf. ,,Keine Sorge, ich mach das", sagte Shyvana und schoss einen Feuerball in die Richtung, wo gleich ein Kopf auftauchen sollte. Kaum konnten wir die Person als Jarvan identifizieren, als er vom Feuer getroffen wurde und nach hinten viel. Noch im selben Moment hörten wir ihn auf der anderen Seite ins Wasser fallen. Shyvana hielt sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. ,,Oh mein Gott! Jarvan, ist alles in Ordnung!?", rief sie besorgt. Die anderen Männer lachten nur über ihn. ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen. Als würde ihn so ein kleiner Sturz stören. Er hat es verdient", beruhigte Lux sie lächelnd. ,,Jetzt kommt sicherlich keiner mehr auf die Idee zu spannen", sagte ich und Sona stimmte mir mit einem Nicken zu.

Die restliche Zeit verlief wirklich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, und als wir wieder raus gingen, kamen wir am Umkleideraum der anderen vorbei. Rüstungsteile und einige Waffen hingen draußen an der Wand - auch Yis Helm. Zu gern hätte ich ihn ohne diesen gesehen. Sein und Yasuos Schwert waren allerdings nicht draußen - wahrscheinlich gingen sie einfach nirgendwo ohne hin.

Wir ließen unsere Haare in der Sonne in einem Garten trocknen. Das Geräusch des kleinen Springbrunnens betörte mich. Wunderschöne, große Lilien blühten hier. Es war einfach traumhaft mit unseren Freunden hier einfach auf den zwei Bänken zu sitzen und zu reden. Wir warteten auf die anderen und wurden von ihnen abgeholt. Beim Rausgehen lief ich an den herrlichen Pflanzen vorbei und musste sie instinktiv mit meiner Hand streifen. Irgendwie machte es mich glücklich. ,,Sind Lilien deine Lieblingsblumen?", frage Yasuo, der plötzlich neben mir lief. ,,Ja, direkt nach Lotusblüten", antwortete ich. Er grinste: ,,Soll ich euch mal in den Lotus-Garten führen?" ,,Klingt super! Ist es dort so schön wie im Serene-Garten?", frage ich und meine Augen leuchteten. ,,Noch viel besser!" Ich freute mich schon auf den nächsten Tag, an dem wir dort hingehen würden. Noch Vierundzwanzig Stunden bis zum Blutmond...


	15. Kapitel 13 - Lotusgarten

...Wie jeden Morgen stand Yasuo rechtzeitig vor unserer Tür und wir frühstückten gemeinsam. Dann ging es auch schon los.

,,Der Lotusgarten befindet sich außerhalb der Placidium, also müssen wir ein wenig laufen", erklärte er uns. ,,Können wir dann ein Stück rennen?", fragte Bastet. Ich wäre am liebsten sofort losgerannt, nur... wohin? ,,Natürlich. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mithalten kann", antwortete er. ,,Wir können ja auch etwas langsamer", schlug sie vor. ,,Wir können es ja probieren."

Durch die Stadt liefen wir langsam. Hier war schon genug Unruhe. Heute würden wir zum ersten Mal den Blutmond sehen. Ich mochte den Namen. Blut. Mond. Zwei meiner liebsten Sachen in Einem vereint.

,,Können wir jetzt rennen?", riss mich meine Schwester aus den Gedanken, nachdem wir aus der Stadt raus waren. ,,Lauft ruhig los. Ich versuche mal mitzuhalten", sagte Yasuo und zog sein Schwert. Bastet sprang sofort auf einen Baum und hangelte sich geschickt durch die Äste. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich nicht beeilte. Sie wollte Yasuo wohl eine Chance geben. Ich nahm an, dass sie die Richtung kannte und sprang vom nächsten dicken Ast hoch in die Lüfte. Ich landete einige Bäume weiter und war wieder dicht hinter meiner Schwester.

Ich hörte sausenden Wind hinter mir und sprang wieder hoch. Ich hielt Ausschau nach Yasuo, aber die dichten Baumkronen versperrten mir die Sicht. Als ich wieder landete, sah ich ihn hinter uns schnell aufholen. Mit seinen Fähigkeiten flog er beinah schon im Zick-Zack-Muster von Ast zu Ast und hinterließ dabei tiefe Furchen in den Ästen, bedacht darauf, nicht zu viel abzuschneiden. Bei meiner nächsten Landung hatte er mich schon überholt und war Bastet dicht auf den Fersen. Das war der Moment einen Zahn zuzulegen. Ich sah schon wie die brünette Katze nicht mehr auf Geschmeidigkeit, sondern auf Geschwindigkeit setzte. Also legte ich meine Kraft nicht mehr in die Höhe der Sprünge, sondern in die Weite, um horizontal über den Baumkronen die nächsten vierzig Meter zu schweben. Ich landete genau vor Bastet, die mich leicht zur Seite stieß, damit Yasuo sie nicht einholte, der fast bei mir war. Ich grinste ihn herausfordernd an und setzte zum nächsten Sprung an. Er kam genau unter meinen Pfoten durchgesaust, als ich mich in die Luft erhob. Ich landete diesmal neben Bastet und wir begrüßten uns, als sie ohne Pause weiter lief. Jetzt waren wir wieder gleich schnell, weil ich beim Springen und Landen genug Zeit verschwendete, dass sie mich einholen konnte. Wenige Sprünge weiter wies der Schwertkämpfer uns an stehen zu bleiben. Wir sprangen auf den Boden und warteten kurz, bis er uns erreichte. ,,Wir sind gleich da. Der Garten ist zwar kleiner als der Serene-Garten, aber um einiges schöner. Passt auf, dass ihr nicht in einen Rausch fallt", zwinkerte er. ,,Solange dort keine Katzenminze ist, müsste sich wenigstens Eine von uns beherrschen können", sagte ich. ,,Sehr witzig. Als würde es bei mir ziehen", entgegnete meine Katze mürrisch. ,,Ich müsste mal ausprobieren ob es wirklich funktioniert", überlegte Yasuo. ,,Nein!", streubte sie sich, ,,es lohnt sich nicht. Ich reagiere eh nicht darauf", damit kehrte sie um und lief ohne uns weiter. ,,Wenn es dich nicht stört, kann ich es doch ruhig ausprobieren", sagt Yasuo, worauf er ein Schnauben erhielt. Dann flüsterte er zu mir: ,,Sei mal ehrlich: Reagiert sie auf Katzenminze?" ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Denkst du in Shurima gibt es sowas? Selbst nicht in den Wäldern außerhalb", antwortete ich und er zuckte mit den Schultern, aber ich grinste bei der Vorstellung, was passieren könnte.

Ich hörte Bastets Freude, die schon im Garten war. Sofort lief ich hinterher und war wie verzaubert. Bei dem Anblick der Insel und später im Serene-Garten dachte ich, ich hätte das schönste der Welt gesehen, aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Es schwebte Magie in der Luft, die wundervoll und zart roch. Die Wiese war mit Veilchen und Gänseblümchen überseht. Die Sonne warf die Bäume in ein grünes Schimmern. Durch die dicken Ranken an ihren Stämmen sahen sie aus wie Wendeltreppen in ein im Laub verstecktes Reich. Doch das Highlight war der riesengroße Teich, wegen dem der Garten seinen Namen hatte: Die Wasseroberfläche zierten große Lotusblüten in zartem Rosa. Das Wasser schien trotz des Sonnenlichts tiefschwarz. Es war perfekt. Über jeder Blüte tanzte ein Lichtkügelchen. Sie sahen aus wie Sterne. Ich fand mein Schwesterherz mitten auf der Wiese - mit großen Augen alles betrachtend. Am Ufer saßen einige Leute, die meditierten. Instinktiv setzte ich mich zu ihnen und sog die Luft ein. Bastet kniete sich neben mich und versuchte im Wasser etwas zu erkennen.

Dann setzte sich auch Yasuo im Schneidersitz zu uns und sagte ruhig und leise, um niemanden zu stören: ,,Ich muss euch ein Geheimnis erzählen, dass jeder ionische Champion kennen muss, um zu wissen wofür er im Notfall kämpft." Wir sperrten die Lauscher auf, bevor er weiter erzählte: ,,Irgendwo in Ionia liegt der Ursprung aller Magie. Das wissen Viele und sind hinter dieser Quelle her - wie auch der Noxus. Aber nur die Wenigsten wissen wo diese Quelle ist. Jede Nacht, wenn die Lichter in eine Blüte wandern, schließt sich diese und leuchtet von Innen. Sobald die letzte Blüte zu ist, leiten sie das Licht über die Stiele an den Grund und bringen den See von unten zum Leuchten. Als Tarnung wurde dem Volk erzählt, dass vor langer Zeit ein Magier einen Zauber auf diesen See gewirkt hat, der es den Blüten auch ermöglicht das ganze Jahr über zu blühen. Denn normalerweise blühen Lotusblüten bestenfalls drei Mal im Jahr. Wir jedoch wissen, dass es an der Magie liegt, die unendlich weit unter der Erde hier verborgen liegt. Wahrscheinlich ist sie unter ganz Ionia verteilt, aber nur hier kommt sie zum Vorschein - und nur hier kommt man an sie ran. Taucht man tief genug, kann aus einem normalen Menschen ein starker Magier werden. Deshalb müssen wir diesen Ort um jeden Preis beschützen, sollte wieder eine Invasion in Ionia eintreffen. Nur dafür hat sich der Ältesten-Rat überhaupt bereit erklärt Champions bereit zu stellen. Und sagt das ja Keinem weiter. Sollte es irgendein anderes Land erfahren, könnte es Krieg geben. Also vertraut Keinem, der nicht Ionia angehört", beendete er seine Lehre. ,,Wir sagen es Keinem", versprachen wir ihm gleichzeitig.

_Wer sagt, dass ich es geheim halte?_ ertönte die unsbekannte, tiefe Stimme in unseren Köpfen, die wir sonst nur sehr selten zu hören bekamen. Wenn er sich ausgerechnet jetzt einschaltete, musste es etwas bedeuten. Ich und Bastet starrten uns besorgt an. ,,Ist was?", fragte Yasuo. ,,Nein, nein. Alles gut", antwortete ich weggetreten.

Wir genossen noch eine Weile die Stille, bis wir wieder ins Hotel gingen. Es ließ mich einfach nicht los. Und nur noch sieben Stunden bis zum Blutmond...


	16. Kapitel 14 - Feuerwerk

...Im Hotel erkundigten wir uns an der Rezeption wann das Fest beginnen würde. Wir erfuhren, dass der Mond von der Placidium aus um genau 18:30 über den Baumkronen zu sehen sein würde und das Fest mit einem Feuerwerk eingeleitet wird. Um Mitternacht - wenn der Mond am höchsten steht - ist wieder eins. Das Fest dauert die ganze Woche an, obwohl der Blutmond nach wenigen Tagen wieder weg ist.

Auch das Hotel war für den Blutmond geschmückt. Wir saßen erstmal nur im Zimmer rum und warteten. Als dann die Zeit kam, machten wir uns fertig und zogen uns an. Bastet machte mir Locken und sie machte sich ihre Haare so, wie sie sie in Shurima immer getragen hatte. Eine Strähne ließ sie locker an der Schulter runter hängen und machte zwei goldene Perlen drum, um sie vom Rest abzutrennen, da sie danach normal weiter verlief. Sehr schlicht, aber sie wollte etwas Heimisches. Noch die Perlenketten und wir waren fertig.

Um sechs klopfte es an der Tür. Ich öffnete und Yi stand davor. Ohne seinen einzigartigen Geruch hätte ich ihn nie erkannt, weil er den Helm nicht auf hatte! Er hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, dass hinten zusammengebunden war. Sein Grinsen war so breit und warm wie immer. Aber die Augen: Strahlend hellgrün. Sie leuchteten wirklich wie kleine Lampen. _Ich glaube, ich bin offiziell gestorben._

,,Madame", er verbeugte sich leicht und reichte mir die Hand. Ich nahm sie lächelnd an und trat aus dem Zimmer. ,,Ihr seht wundervoll aus", sagte er. Wir bedankten uns und gingen raus.

Draußen vor der Tür wartete Yasuo ungeduldig und sah dann lächelnd zu uns auf, als wir raus kamen. ,,Bastet, hast du keine Begleitung?", fragte Yi mit einem frechen Grinsen. Aber sie war wie weggetreten. ,,Nein", antwortete sie, aber ihr Blick lag die ganze Zeit auf Yasuo. Ihre Augen waren ungewöhnlich groß, was mir Sorgen bereitete. ,,Darf ich dich dann einladen?", fragte jetzt Yasuo sie. Sie nickte und wurde leicht rot. ,,Dann können wir ja los", sagte Yi und nahm plötzlich meine Hand. Ich war überrascht und er erklärte mir, dass es ein Brauch sei, mit dem Partner Hand in Hand zum Fest zu gehen. Yasuo nahm auch Bastets Hand und wir liefen los. Unterwegs schmiegte sie sich immer mehr an ihn, was für sie total unnatürlich war. Ich hatte keine Zeit länger darüber nachzudenken, da Yi mich kurz anhielt. Ich sah ihn wieder verwirrt an und er holte eine große Lotusblüte raus, die er mir rechts ins Haar steckte. Ich fasste vorsichtig hin und sagte: ,,Das sind meine Lieblingsblumen." ,,Ich weiß", sagte er nur und grinste. ,,Woher?", dann wurde es mir klar, ,,Yasuo?" ,,Von wem sonst?" Ich lächelte. ,,Dankeschön. Aber lass uns sie wieder einholen" ,,Ja" Wir rannten ihnen Hand in Hand hinterher.

Während wir liefen fiel mir auf, dass sonst kaum ein anderer Händchen hielt. _Er hat mich volle Kanne angelogen! Naja, ist jetzt auch egal, stört ja nicht._ Ich sorgte mich lieber um meine Schwester, was dringend nötig war. Ich lief bisschen vor, bis ich neben Yasuo stand. Ich wollte ihn gerade fragen was los war, aber dann roch ich einen Hauch von Minze. ,,Ist das Minze?" ,,Katzenminze", korrigierte er mich. ,,Du hast es also doch ausprobiert." ,,Warum auch nicht? Scheint zu funktionieren", er schaute wieder zu dem Schmusekätzchen, dass sich an seinen Arm geklammert hatte. Ich lachte leicht und wandte mich wieder meiner Begleitung zu.

In wenigen Minuten waren wir mit vielen anderen Leuten im Serene-Garten angekommen. Wir sahen auch Akali, Shen und Kennen, die ihre Blutmond-Kleidung an hatten. Ihre Gesichter waren endlich nicht mehr verdeckt. Akali war echt wunderschön! Shen sah mit seinem dunklen Haar und blauen Augen eigentlich echt gut aus, aber er hatte einige unschöne Narben. Und Kennen, den hätte ich am liebsten geknuddelt und nie wieder losgelassen! Ich mochte kleine, flauschige, knuffige Wesen halt.

Schon bald hörten wir alle von zwanzig runter zählen. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es kurz vor 18:30 Uhr war und zählte mit. Der Mond leuchtete schon eine Weile rötlich hinterm Wald hervor und als wir bei der Null angekommen waren, konnte man tatsächlich den Rand des Mondes erkennen. _Wie exakt die Zeit hier ist._ Alle jubelten und das Feuerwerk schoss in die Lüfte. Es war atemberaubend. Sofort wurde ich von der Feierlaune angesteckt und sprang mit den anderen hoch und jubelte mit.

Aus den letzten acht Raketen kamen regelrechte Kunstwerke. Zuerst ein weiß-silbriger Drachenkopf, der uns mit gelben Augen und offenem Maul anstarrte. Es war so, als ob ich sein dröhnendes Brüllen hören könnte. Dann verblasste er wieder und ein prachtvoller Phönix breitete sich an der gleichen Stelle aus. Als nächstes war ein blauer Hippocampus **(der aus der griechischen Mythologie, nicht das Seepferdchen)** mit einer besonders langen und eleganten Flosse. Mich beeindruckte auch der darauffolgende Kopf eines smaragdgrünen Löwen. Seine Mähne schien sich zu bewegen. Als ich dachte, es wäre vorbei, wurden noch ganz viele Raketen mit großem Abstand auf einer Linie geschossen, die alle zusammen ein einziges großes Bild bildeten, das sich über den ganzen Abendhimmel erstreckte: Eine gewaltige, zart-violette Lotusblüte. Alle Anwesenden staunten über diesen Anblick. Als es langsam zu Boden rieselte, war der Himmel immer noch erleuchtet als wäre es Tag. Dann waren wieder der Mond und die Lampions das Einzige was leuchtete.

,,Kennst du die Bedeutung dieser Bilder?", fragte mich Yi. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Die ersten vier stehen für die vier Elemente. Der Drache für die Luft, der Phönix für das Feuer, der Hippocampus für das Wasser und der nemeische Löwe für die Erde. Es sind mit Absicht alles mystische Wesen, da sie unvergleichlich sind und in Ionia sehr verehrt werden. Der Lotus steht für die Magie, die alles davon beinhaltet, und gleichzeitig ein Teil von jedem Element ist." Yasuo ergänzte: ,,Natürlich ist der Lotus eine Anspielung auf den Lotus-Garten, aber das muss ja nicht jeder hier wissen" ,,Du hast ihnen also schon davon erzählt?", fragte Yi ihn. ,,Ja" Der Kleinere nickte bekennend.

,,Was machen wir jetzt mit Bastet?", wollte ich wissen, denn sie hing immer noch an Yasuos Arm und schien lächelnd zu schlummern. ,,Keine Sorge, der Geruch verfliegt schnell", winkte er ab, ,,Aber jetzt lasst uns feiern!" Er nahm uns alle unter seine Arme und führte uns ins Innere...


	17. Kapitel 15 - Tanz zum Blutmond

...Da der Garten überfüllt war, entschieden wir uns erstmal rein zu gehen und Plätze zu suchen. Ich war so sehr auf das Buffet auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite fokussiert, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte wo Yi mich hinzog. Der Saal hatte eine riesengroße Tanzfläche mit Marmorboden. Am Ende standen einige Tische mit weißen Tischdecken, an die wir uns dann auch setzten. Auf jedem Teller stand ein Origami aus roten Servierten. Meine Schwester hatte passender Weise einen Katzenkopf. Bei Yasuo waren es zwei Fische, die sich umkreisten. Auf meinem stand ein kleiner Wolf - wie niedlich der aussah. Ich schmunzelte. ,,Fehlt nur noch ein Stab in der Hand und es ist Wukong!", sagte Yi begeistert über seinen Affen, der kampfbereit in seine Richtung stand. Er und Yasuo lachten. ,,Ich glaube den behalte ich", sagte er. ,,Entschuldigung, wer ist Wukong?", fragte ich interessiert. ,,Ein riesiger, sprechender Affenkönig", grinste Yasuo. ,,Er ist kein Affenkönig, aber der Rest stimmt schon", entgegnete Yi, ,,er war mein Schüler. Aber mittlerweile steht er auf eigenen Beinen. Mann, habe ich ihn lang nicht mehr gesehen."

Plötzlich kam Musik. Wir drehten uns ruckartig in die Richtung, aus der die Töne kamen. Auf der anderen Seite des Saals waren Lautsprecher und Mischpulte aufgebaut. An einem von ihnen saß eine türkishaarige Frau mit einem Helm auf, der scheinbar die Töne bildlich darstellte. Ihr Mischpult unterschied sich von allen anderen. Nicht nur in Form, Farbe und Design, sondern es bewegte sich auch zum Takt und schien zu schweben. Die Menge jubelte: ,,D-J So-na!" Ich konnte kaum fassen, dass diese Frau das nette, stumme Mädchen sein sollte, das ich kennengelernt hatte. Sofort stürmten Zig auf die Tanzfläche und gingen ab.

Die drei vom Kinkou-Orden setzten sich zu uns und wir holten uns erstmal was zu essen. Beim Essen turtelten Shen und Akali durchgehend. ,,Na, ist es jetzt offiziell?", fragte Bastet mit einem wissenden Blick, als alle Männer kurz weg waren. ,,Nein, es würde nämlich Shens Ruf schaden", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige seufzend. ,,Warum?" ,,Weil er dafür bekannt ist, dass er sich nicht von Gefühlen ablenken lässt. Würden die anderen wissen, dass er in einer Beziehung ist, würden sie mich als Schwachstelle sehen." ,,Und was ist heute anders?" ,,Es ist unhöflich eine Frau allein zum Fest gehen zu lassen", grinste sie. Dann kamen die anderen wieder. Damit war das Thema beendet.

Bisschen später gesellte sich noch ein anderes Paar zu uns. Sie strahlten beide so eine unheimliche Aura aus. Um die weißhaarige Frau schwebten drei kleine, schwarze Kugeln. Sie setzten sich Shen und Akali gegenüber, die sofort ein Knurren von sich gaben. Der Geruch des Grauhaarigen kam mir so verdammt bekannt vor - so dünn und unwirklich. Als ich seine Kleidung und die zwei großen Shuriken auf seinem Rücken betrachtete, schoss es mir wieder durch den Kopf. ,,B-b-b-bist du Z-zed?", hauchte ich unsicher. Jetzt schaute er zu mir, nachdem er sich mit Shen ein Blickduell geliefert hatte. ,,Ah du bist die Kleine aus dem Wald, die sofort erstarrte und von ihren Bodyguards gerettet werden musste", sagte er verspottend. Ich knurrte und mein nicht-vorhandenes Fell sträubte sich. ,,Sprich nicht so von ihr! Was macht ihr hier überhaupt?", setzte sich Yi für mich ein. ,,Na was wohl? Es ist Blutmond", entgegnete Zed. ,,Und wer hat dich eingeladen?", fragte Shen. Man hörte ihm an, dass er sich stark zurückhalten musste nicht auf ihn zu springen. ,,Das kann ich euch auch fragen", sagte Zed gelassen, ,,außerdem wenn der Noxus willkommen ist, dann wir ja offensichtlich auch. Komm schon, Shen, gib zu, dass ich dir gefehlt habe." Er sah dabei so arrogant aus, dass ich ihm am liebsten auch eine geklatscht hätte. ,,Du ganz sicher nicht!", Shen stand auf, doch wurde von der Frau zurückgehalten, die sich endlich auch einmischte: ,,Wir sind nicht gekommen um zu streiten. Du müsstest Zeds Natur besser kennen als jeder andere und müsstest wissen, dass du nicht auf alles eingehen darfst. Also bitte beruhigt euch, Jungs." Shen setzte sich wieder und verschrenkte die Arme.

Die Musik wechselte wieder und ich erkannte das Lied, zu dem ich den Paartanz gelernt hatte. Yi stand schon und hielt mir seine Hand hin: ,,Darf ich bitten?" ,,Gerne doch", ich nahm an und wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Wir blieben stehen und er legte mir erneut die Hand auf die Hüfte. Dabei wurde ich leicht rot und legte meine auf seine Schulter. Wir lächelten uns an und fingen an zu tanzen. Zum Glück führte er, weil ich meinen Blick nicht von diesen grünen Augen lassen konnte und so in jeden reingelaufen wäre. Er wandte seinen Blick auch nicht von mir ab, und trotzdem achtete er auf die Umgebung. Ab und zu roch ich Akali und Shen neben uns, bevor sie wieder wegtanzten. Später auch Yasuo und meine Schwester. Die Katzenminze war zum Glück schon längst verflogen. Ihr war ihr Verhalten erst echt peinlich gewesen und sie saß nur rot auf ihrem Stuhl ohne sich weiter zu rühren. Jetzt kam das Ende. Wie vorher geübt wanderte Yis Hand zu meinem Rücken und ich glitt gleichzeitig mit vielen anderen Frauen nach hinten. Meine Haare hingen knapp überm Boden und Yi war jetzt wieder direkt über mir. Mit festem Griff gab er mir das Gefühl, dass er mich auf keinen Fall fallen lassen würde. Aus dem Seitenblick sah ich, dass ich wirklich die einzige war, deren Füße nicht mehr den Boden berührten. Dieser Unterschied blieb den anderen Gästen nicht verborgen und viele staunten darüber, wie ich mich auf meine Rute stützte. Das zauberte mir wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Dann zog der Schwertkämpfer mich hoch.

Das nächste Lied startete und Yi fragte mich, ob wir nicht ein wenig zu ihm wollten. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und stimmte zu. Draußen sahen wir Zed und Syndra - ihren Namen hatte mir Yi verraten - tanzen, als wären sie im Moment die glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Obwohl ich Zed nicht wirklich leiden konnte, sahen sie einfach niedlich aus.

Wir liefen angenehm langsam durch die Gassen. Ich schaute zum Mond, der groß und bedrohlich am Himmel stand. Er schien mir etwas zuzuflüstern, aber es war eine für mich unverständliche Sprache, welche mich in eine Trance versetzte, die sich anfühlte, als wäre ich nicht Herr meiner Selbst. Wieso mich diese Stimme so verlockte, konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen, doch Eines wusste ich: Sie könnte mir gefährlich werden, wenn ich sie nicht schnell unter meine Kontrolle bekäme.

Von der einen Sekunde auf die nächste verspürte ich einen Drang... einen Drang, der mich so betörte, dass ich alles um mich herum vergaß und mich nur darauf konzentrierte diesem Drang nachzugehen. Gegen meinen Willen widersetzte sich mir mein Gehirn und schaltete sich ab. Ich bin zu einem Geschöpf geworden, welches nur seinem Instinkt folgt - denn meine Instinkte würden mich nie im Stich lassen.

Und genau diese Instinkte trieben mich dazu stehen zu bleiben und Yi anzusehen. Er blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah mich fragend an. Immer noch in Trance legte ich meine Hand auf seine Wange und ließ mich von seinen leuchtenden Augen in seinen Bann ziehen. Er hatte so ein liebes, markantes Gesicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er es immer hinter seinem Helm verbarg.

Nun merkte ich wie sich seine Atmung verschnellerte und ich konnte nicht mehr widerstehen. Ich zog ihn an seinem Bart sanft zu mir, während wir unsere Augen schon schlossen. Kurz darauf trafen meine Lippen auf seine und ich schmolz dahin. Sie waren so schön warm und weich. Ich legte meine freie Hand auf seine Brust und genoss dieses Gefühl, das Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fliegen ließ.

Jetzt legte er seine Hände auf meine Taille und zog mich an sich. Sofort bekam ich eine angenehme Gänsehaut und ein komisches Kribbeln im Bauch. Ich spürte seine Wärme und nahm seinen einzigartigen Duft wahr, der mich an unseren Wald und Kirschblüten erinnerte. Das gab mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Hier, jetzt, für immer, in seinen Armen war ich sicher. Auch wenn der Kuss eher zaghaft und vorsichtig war, gab er mir das Gefühl, tausend neue Sinne der Wahrnehmung entdeckt zu haben. Er entflammte ein großes Feuer in uns.

Langsam lösten wir den Kuss, auch wenn ich ihn gerne länger genossen hätte, und sahen uns mit roten Wangen an. ,,Yi", flüsterte ich, aber dann legte er mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. ,,Pscht. Du brauchst nichts zu sagen", sagte er und legte mir eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf, wodurch er mich dann wieder zu sich zog und unsere Lippen vereinte. Diesmal war er nicht so vorsichtig, sondern traute sich etwas mehr und presste sich gierig an mich.

In meinem Kopf war nur noch ein Feuerwerk aus Gefühlen, welches noch dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass am Himmel auch wieder die Raketen flogen. Automatisch schlang ich ihm meine Arme um den Hals und wickelte uns mit meiner Rute ein. Das war mein Moment und er konnte mir von Keinem genommen werden. Ich dachte, ich sterbe, denn es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Er war mein Gott und ich seine Schöpfung.

Wieder lösten wir uns von einander und sahen uns mit roten Wangen tief in die Augen. Dieses Grün... Es brachte mich um den Verstand.

,,Willst du wahre Magie sehen?", riss er mich mit liebevoller Stimme aus den Gedanken und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ich war noch etwas überrumpelt, aber nickte lächelnd. ,,Komm mit!", er zog mich mit sich und führte mich aus der Stadt heraus. Ich ließ mich einfach mitziehen und genoss das Feuerwerk, das gerade endete. Natürlich war es nicht so spektakulär wie das zu Beginn, aber für mich war es aus dem Grund atemberaubend, dass es mein zweites in meinem Leben war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Yi mich zum Lotus-Garten führte. Schon über der Mauer aus Ranken und Bäumen, die dicht nebeneinander standen, sah ich ein wunderschönes Leuchten. Wir liefen rein und mir stockte der Atem: Wie Yasuo erzählt hatte waren alle Blüten geschlossen und ihre Stängel leuchteten. Das Licht ging unfassbar weit runter, so weit sogar, dass man das Ende nicht sehen konnte. Dafür waren am Grund tausende von kleinen Lichtern, die zusammen wie eine kleine Galaxie aussahen, von denen einige sogar pulsierten. ,,Wow", entrann es mir, nachdem ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. ,,Nicht wahr?", er stand neben mir und hielt fest meine Hand. Wir starrten noch eine ganze Weile auf dieses Wunder. Standen einfach da und genossen den Moment.

Irgendwann kam jemand von hinten und fragte: ,,Yi? Was machst du denn hier?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und schien sich zu freuen. ,,Hey, Lee Sin. Lang nicht mehr gesehen." ,,Sehr lustig, Yi", sagte der Mann, dessen Augen mit einem roten Tuch verbunden waren. Yi musste lachen. ,,Wer ist das bei dir? Ist es Mensch oder Tier? Oder ein Tier auf zwei Beinen?", fragte der scheinbar Blinde. ,,Das kann sie dir am Besten selbst erklären." ,,Sie!?", er schien offensichtlich überfordert, ,,Yi? Was hab ich verpasst?.. In welchem Universum bin ich bitte gelandet? Verzeihung, war nicht so gemeint" Yi musste nur wieder lachen.

,,Ich bin ein Mensch mit einigen tierischen Körperteilen. Kurz gesagt ein Wolfsmensch", erklärte ich endlich, ohne auf seinen dummen Kommentar einzugehen. ,,Interessant...", er schaute mich schräg an. ,,Scheint hübsch zu sein. Wo hast du sie aufgegabelt?", fragte er wieder zu Yi gewandt. Was zum? ,,Ich hab sie nirgends aufgegabelt! Sie ist aus dem weit entfernen Shurima gekommen um sich Ionia anzusehen. Das war's. Und jetzt, wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest, wir müssen los", bestimmte er und zog mich wieder mit. ,,Yi! Viel Spaß noch!", rief Lee noch mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinterher. Ich wollte zwar noch nicht gehen und mir lieber weiterhin den See ansehen, aber ich sah, dass das Flimmern und die Lichter immer schwächer wurden. Es würde also nicht mehr lange halten.

Bei Yi Zuhause angekommen setzten wir uns zuerst an den Tisch. ,,Möchtest du einen Tee?" ,,Liebend gern", antwortete ich, dann stand er auf. Ich betrachtete ihn von hinten und war wunschlos glücklich. Ich hätte ewig so sitzen und starren können.

Es verging ein Weilchen, während er mit den Tassen rumhantierte. In der Zeit wurde ich müde, weil ich vom ganzen Tag bisschen überfordert war. Kurze Zeit später wurde mir schwarz vor Augen...


	18. Kapitel 16 - Wieder nüchtern

**Bastet PoV**

...Endlich war diese Katzenminze weg. Mann, war mir das peinlich. Neru, Yi, Shen und Akali gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Ich schaute ihnen nur ausdruckslos nach - irgendwo verloren in einer Traumwelt. Da saß ich auf diesem Stuhl - Yasuo neben mir und den Mond im Fenster - und ließ alle Männer abblitzen, die mich auf einen Tanz einluden. Zum Glück ließen sie alle schnell locker, aber das könnte auch daran liegen, dass Yasuo ihnen böse Blicke zuwarf. Er dachte wohl ich bemerke es nicht, weil ich ihn nicht ansah, aber ich spürte seine Aura.

,,Bastet?", riss der Schwertkämpfer mich aus der traumlosen Träumerei, ,,Ist alles in Ordnung?" ,,Ja", antwortete ich und bekräftigte es mit einem Lächeln. ,,Da du schon bei allen abgelehnt hast", er lächelte verlegen, ,,wollte ich mein Glück versuchen und dich auch um einen Tanz bitten. Das Lied ist noch lange nicht vorbei." ,,Eh, eh, gerne doch." Er reichte mir die Hand und half mir auf. Er zog mich mit so einer Leichtigkeit hoch, als wäre ich nur eine Feder für ihn. Wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche und stiegen mit ein. Shen und Akali kamen immer wieder an uns vorbei - sie sahen wirklich niedlich aus! - und ab und zu auch Neru und Yi. Neru sah so glücklich aus wie ich sie nur selten gesehen hatte. Ich freute mich für sie, doch wandte mich dann wieder meinem Tanzpartner zu, der mich friedlich lächelnd ansah. Dann kam das Ende und ich schaute instinktiv zu Neru, sobald ich auch unten war. Ich bildete mir Yasuos warmen Atem auf meiner Haut bestimmt nur ein. Ich sah Neru jetzt zum ersten Mal tanzen und war über das Ergebnis begeistert. Alle Blicke lagen auf ihr und staunten. Mann, war ich stolz auf sie. Es sah echt hübsch aus. Dann zog Yasuo mich hoch - ein bisschen zu schnell. Ich konnte mich wegen dem Schwung nicht richtig hinstellen und lehnte mich an Yasuo. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie groß er doch war, denn ich musste meinen Kopf ein gutes Stück heben um ihn ansehen zu können. ,,Huh, gefangen", scherzte er. Ich wusste genau, dass ich in dem Moment zumindest ein bisschen rot war. ,,Danke", sagte ich flüchtig und stellte mich wieder gerade hin. ,,Und jetzt?", fragte er mich. ,,Weiß nicht. Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus. Was schlägst du vor?", fragte ich ihn. ,,Dann lass uns den Mond anheulen gehen!" Ich kicherte. ,,Bin ich etwa Neru?", fragte ich ihn belustigt. ,,Nein, aber sie geht raus, also dachte ich, dass sie es vor hat", meinte er. ,,Gehen wir dann auch raus?" ,,Wenn du willst", er zog mich mit sich.

Draußen war es leider nicht leerer als drinnen, aber deutlich schöner. Das Mondlicht tauchte alles in ein angenehmes, warmes Rot. Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber jedenfalls leuchteten klitzekleine Lichter im Laub, wie Glühwürmchen, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Wir sahen Zed und Syndra eingekuschelt auf einer Bank sitzen. Dann trafen wir eine schwarzhaarige, junge Frau mit roter Rüstung. Sie und eine andere Schwarzhaarige kamen mit skeptischen Blicken auf uns zu. ,,Yasuo, ist eine Weile her. Was suchst du hier?", fragte die Erste irgendwie bedrohlich. ,,Das hat dich heute eindeutig nichts zu interessieren", schnauzte er sie an. Ich war verwirrt, doch betrachtete lieber den komischen Kranz, der hinter der Zweiten schwebte. Als sie zu mir sah, schaute ich schnell weg, als wäre nichts gewesen. ,,Es hat mich immer zu interessieren, egal zu welcher Zeit", führte die mit der roten Rüstung die Konversation fort und stellte ihre vier breiten Klingen vor sich hin. ,,Irelia, ich werde sicherlich niemanden angreifen, falls es das ist, was du wissen willst. Und jetzt, entschuldige uns bitte", sagte Yasuo scharf und packte mich am Handgelenk, um mich mit ihm zu ziehen. ,,Wer ist dieses Mädchen überhaupt?", fragte sie noch. ,,Das neuste Mitglied der League, aber du bist doch immer so toll informiert", sagte er und wir ließen sie verdutzt zurück. Ihre Begleiterin schaute uns nur weiterhin so ausdruckslos nach. ,,Yasuo, wer zum Teufel waren die?", fragte ich ihn, als wir außer Hörweite waren. ,,Irelia und Karma. Sie sind ebenfalls Champions. Karma ist eigentlich harmlos, aber mach dir Irelia nicht zum Feind. Sie ist bei der Garde und führt zusätzlich den Nachtklingen-Klan an. Sie sieht sich selbst als pure Gerechtigkeit und musste sich deswegen auch oft vorm Rat blamieren, wenn sie doch einen Fehler gemacht hat. Trotzdem wird sie als Erste gerufen, wenn es irgendwo größere Probleme gibt oder jemand gefangen werden soll. Sie ist immer hinter mir, Zed, Syndra und Kayn her, weil wir als Feinde des Staates gelten", erklärte er mir. Ich machte nur: ,,Hm..."

,,Gleich beginnt wieder das Feuerwerk", sagte er, blieb stehen und schaute zum Himmel. Lux gesellte sich zu uns und stellte uns Ezreal vor. Doch sie mussten wieder verschwindet, da Garen sie nicht sehen durfte. Dabei lief er selbst mit Kata rum und musste sich vor Talon verstecken. Die waren alle echt komisch drauf.

Dann begann das Feuerwerk und es war einfach atemberaubend! Diese Lichter, dieses Funkeln verzauberte mich. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie ich mich an Yasuos Arm klammerte. Aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören, also bestaunte ich das Feuerwerk weiterhin mit übergroßen Augen. Er lächelte mich von der Seite an.

Als es vorbei war, brachte er mich zum Hotel. Wir blieben unter meinem Fenster stehen und schauten uns an. Der Mond begann langsam wieder unterzugehen. ,,Es war wirklich schön mit dir", sagte er. ,,Mit dir auch. Und danke für die Einladung", antwortete ich. ,,Ich habe getan, was nötig war", meinte er charmant. ,,Aber die Katzenminze war nicht nötig!", warf ich ein. Er lachte nur. Dann legte er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: ,,Gute Nacht, Kätzchen." Ich wusste nicht, ob ich angepisst oder geschmeichelt sein sollte. ,,Gute Nacht", sagte ich dann einfach und sprang nach einem Lächeln, das er erwiderte, durchs Fenster rein. Aber... Neru war nicht da. _Ist sie mit Yi nicht früher losgelaufen? Naja, sie sind wahrscheinlich nur spazieren oder so. Ich glaube, sie würde es nicht wollen, wenn ich zu lange auf sie warte. Gute Nacht, Bastet_ sagte ich zu mir selbst. Dann legte ich mich schlafen...

**Neru PoV**

...Ich wachte endlich auf. Es war hell, also schien ich die ganze Nacht weg gewesen zu sein. Ich blinzelte und öffnete meine Augen ganz. Ich fand mich in Yis Haus wieder, aber... in seinem Bett!? Wenigstens war ich alleine. _Bääh, meine Haare_ Ich strich mir paar mal durchs Haar, um es wenigstens ein wenig hinzurichten, denn es war sehr zerzaust. Dann entschied ich mich aufzustehen. Jetzt entdeckte ich Yi auf dem Sofa schlafen. _Hat er mir sein eigenes Bett überlassen, um auf dem Sofa zu schlafen?_ Das gefiel mir nicht. Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich ihm sein Bett weggenommen. Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken, also beschloss ich mich raus zu schleichen. Als ich die Tür vorsichtig öffnete, hörte ich Yi sagen: ,,Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen. Auf Wiedersehen" Er schaute mich noch nicht mal an, er blieb einfach liegen. Er hörte sich auch ziemlich müde an. ,,Auf Wiedersehen und dankeschön", sagte ich und verschwand. Bastet war sicherlich schon krank vor Sorge...


	19. Kapitel 17 - Purifier

...Ich rannte zum Hotel, weil ich es eilig hatte. Bastet würde mich erst anmotzen, um dann erfahren zu wollen was passiert war.

Ich war schon auf halbem Wege, als ich leichte Schritte im Wald hörte. Sofort blieb ich stehen und näherte mich dem Geräusch - stets bedacht darauf, dass es Zed sein könnte.

Zu meiner Erleichterung war er es nicht, sondern ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Sie waren zu tausend Zöpfen geflochten und hinten nochmal alle zusammengebunden. Er setzte sich auf einen Felsen neben dem kleinen Wasserfall und legte behutsam zwei wunderschöne Pistolen auf den Boden. Das waren hundertprozentig Reliktwaffen. Solche waren wirklich schwer - wenn nicht sogar fast unmöglich - aufzutreiben.

Der Unbekannte schaute plötzlich auf und sah genau in meine Richtig, dabei war ich eigentlich hinter einem Busch versteckt. ,,Wer ist da?", hörte ich seine ruhige, tiefe, aber auch irgendwie abwesende Stimme. Ich wusste erstmal nicht wie ich reagieren sollte, als er mich wieder aufforderte: ,,Komm raus. Ich weiß, dass du da bist." Dann zeigte ich mich endlich und trat schüchtern ein paar Schritte vor. ,,Nur ein Mensch, dann ist ja gut", sagte er unbeeindruckt und wandte sich seiner Kleidung zu. **(Die werde ich nicht beschreiben, weil ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung habe, wie man diese ,Jacke???' (Junge was ist das xD) nennt)**

,,Wer bist du?", fragte ich vorsichtig. ,,Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren", antwortete er, ,,mich interessiert aber warum du mir nachspionierst, wenn du mich scheinbar nicht kennst." ,,Tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich war nur unterwegs und habe Geräusche gehört. Ich bin halt sehr neugierig", rechtfertigte ich mich. ,,Na dann pass auf, dass dir deine Neugier nicht zum Verhängnis wird"

Sofort schossen mir die Bilder der Nacht durch den Kopf, als ich auf Zed getroffen bin. Ich schluckte schwer. ,,Ja, ich habe mittlerweile gelernt vorsichtig zu sein."

,,Wie ist dein Name?", er durchbohrte mich mit seinen stechenden, grünlich-gelben Augen. ,,N-Neru-Anne", stammelte ich etwas. _Was sind das für Augen? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen_ dann fasste ich mich wieder, als er nickte und wieder wegschaute. ,,Darf ich dann jetzt auch den ihren erfahren?" ,,Lucian", sagte er knapp. ,,Ein schöner Name", sagte ich lächelnd. ,,Danke. Schöne Öhrchen", entgegnete er. Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt und schmunzelte, doch er sah es nicht, weil er binnen Sekunden plötzlich oberkörperfrei da stand. Mir stockte der Atem bei diesen Muskeln - so perfekt, aber trotzdem schlank. Er stieg unter den Wasserfall und ließ das Wasser auf ihn plätschern. Ich sog die Luft durch die Zähne ein. ,,Du bist nicht von hier, oder?", fragte er mich auf einmal. ,,Nein. Ich komme aus Shurima. Und du aus Demacia, oder?" ,,Ich bin dort zwar nicht geboren, aber ja, ich gehöre schon seit Jahren dort hin. Woher weißt du das?" ,,Von Sona", grinste ich. ,,Ah, du hast also die ganze Rasselbande schon gesehen", stellte er fest. ,,Ja"

Dann erinnerte ich mich an meine Schwester und verabschiedete mich: ,,Ich muss dann mal los. Auf Wiedersehen und viel Glück bei deiner Suche" Erst schaute er mich verwirrt an, doch verabschiedete sich dann einfach, bevor ich weiter rannte. 

Ich sprang durchs Fenster und sofort warf sich mein Lieblings-Kätzchen auf mich. ,,Geh von mir runter!", protestierte ich, als sie sich auf meinen Bauch setzte. Sie grinste nur breit.

,,Wo zum Teufel warst du?" Sie sagte es langsam und grinste weiterhin, aber sie hatte diesen gespielten, drohenden Tonfall, der mir Angst machte.

,,Ich war bei Yi und bin aus Versehen am Tisch eingeschlafen, tut mir leid", sagte ich und versuchte sie runter zu werfen, doch sie krallte sich jetzt in den Boden. ,,Und weiter?", sie klang jetzt so als würde sie mich gleich umbringen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr länger beherrschte.

,,Und was weiter?", fragte ich sie. ,,Das musst du mir ja sagen" Ich schaute sie nur verwirrt an. Was sie wohl noch wissen wollte?

,,Das kann nicht alles gewesen sein. Rück raus. Du kannst mir nichts vortäuschen." Da hatte sie verdammt noch mal Recht. Ich schluckte schwer und wurde etwas rot, woraufhin sie mich mit einem überraschten Blick ansah. ,,Was hat er gemacht?", sie schüttelte mich am Kragen.

,,Er hat nichts gemacht", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. ,,Nein... Was hast _du_ gemacht?" ,,Eh...", ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es ihr wirklich sagen sollte.

,,Sag schon! NEEERUUU-ANNE!!!!", sie schüttelte mich noch viel stärker, dann hörte sie abrupt auf. ,,Nein. Ist es das was ich denke?", sie sah mich so ungläubig an. _Ich glaube, sie hat es wirklich erfasst._ Ich nickte. ,,Hast du ihn ge-geküsst?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. ,,JAAAAA!!!", ich freute mich und umarmte sie.

Sie konnte erstmal nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet ich den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, aber dann freute sie sich mit dir. ,,Ich freu mich ja so für dich! Und wie hat er reagiert?" ,,Wie soll ich das sagen... Auf jeden Fall hat es ihm nicht nicht gefallen", ich lächelte sie verlegen an. ,,Du Schlingel", schubste sie mich grinsend wieder auf den Boden und stand endlich von mir auf.

Sie hielt mir die Hand hin und half mir beim Aufstehen. ,,Was habt ihr dann gemacht?", fragte sie mich weiter. Ich fing an zu erzählen: ,,Also er hat mir den Lotus-Garten bei Nacht gezeigt. Du weißt nicht wie wunderschön und romantisch das aussieht! Wir haben dort auch irgendeinen Champion getroffen, der blind ist, aber auf jeden Fall sind seine anderen Sinne echt gut trainiert, denn er hat meine Beine erkannt. Danach sind wir zu Yi und wollten Tee trinken, aber ich bin eingeschlafen. Er hat mich wohl in sein Bett gelegt und hat selber auf dem Sofa geschlafen. Ich bin halt aufgewacht und sofort zu dir"

Bastet seufzte: ,,Hätte er nicht einfach auch im Bett schlafen können?" Mit listigen Augen schaute sie zu mir. _Wow, Schwesterherz, damit hast du's bei mir verkackt._ ,,Halt's Maul und sag sowas nicht!", brüllte ich sie an und wurde rot, woraufhin sie nur lachte.

,,Erzähl lieber was mit Yasuo war", lenkte ich vom Thema ab. ,,Wir haben getanzt und wollten draußen das Feuerwerk bewundern, doch vorher haben wir so eine komische Irelia getroffen, die es wohl etwas übertreibt. Auf jeden Fall sollen wir vorsichtig mit ihr sein. Nach dem Feuerwerk hat er mich nach Hause begleitet"

,,Das kann nicht alles sein. Hat er vielleicht noch etwas gesagt?" Sie lächelte. ,,Er hat mich liebevoll Kätzchen genannt", dabei kniff sie die Augen zusammen. ,,Aww, das ist niedlich. Ich bin sonst die Einzige, die dich so nennt" Auch wenn es so eine einfache Aussage war, bedeutete sie sicherlich sehr viel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ehrlich zu sein, das Kapitel hat nicht wirklich einen Sinn als ein bisschen Lucian für mein kleines Herz xD


	20. Kapitel 18 -

...Des Geldes wegen verbrachten wir die letzten Nächte unter freiem Himmel. Uns störte es nicht, aber das Wetter wurde zunehmend schlechter. Es regnete den ganzen Tag und nachts waren Boden und Äste immer nass. Keine guten Bedingungen für einen gesunden Schlaf. Außerdem sehen wir Yasuo jetzt noch seltener, weil wir ebenfalls immer wo anders sind.

Heute regnete es wieder in Strömen. Ich überlegte krampfhaft was wir dagegen tun könnten. Dann schaute ich zum Himmel über die Bäume und sah Bergspitzen. Schneebedeckte Bergspitzen. ,,Schwesterchen?", stupste ich Bastet an, die neben mir versuchte das Wasser von sich fernzuhalten. ,,Was ist denn? Wenn du mich schon so fragst, willst du auf jeden Fall etwas, was mir nicht besonders gefällt", sie folgte meinen heiteren Blicken. ,,Nein... Nein", mehr sagte sie nicht. ,,Wenn es hier regnet, schneit es dort!", freute ich mich. ,,War Freljord nicht genug?" ,,Nein." ,,Verdammt, Neru! Du weißt ich mag Kälte nicht", wollte sie mich umstimmen. ,,Katzen halten bis -40°C im Schnee locker aus", widersprach ich ihr. ,,Ja, aushalten. Aber wer sagt, dass es mir gefällt? Außerdem bin ich nur zum Teil eine Katze und habe kein Fell." Ich schaute sie mit großen Hundeaugen an. ,,Nein", sie drehte sich von mir weg. ,,Gut, dann geh ich alleine. Bis morgen und viel Spaß im Regen", ich streckte ihr noch die Zunge raus und stand auf. Bastets Wut war deutlich zu spüren. Ich ging paar Schritte weiter und hörte sie dann aufstehen. ,,Verdammt! Ich kann dich doch nicht alleine gehen lassen! Wer passt dann auf dich auf?" Ich grinste: ,,Ich kann doch auf mich selbst aufpassen." ,,Ja, haben wir gesehen." ,,Willst du mir das mit Zed noch ewig vorwerfen?!" ,,Vielleicht" ,,Als ob er in den Bergen ist" ,,Vielleicht" Ich winkte ab: ,,Ach, vergiss es. Ich geh Yi fragen, ob er etwas richtiges zu Essen hat." ,,Hey, warte! Denkst du ich habe keinen Hunger? Paar kleine Vögel und Nagetiere machen mich auch nicht satt", sie griff nach meinem Arm und zog sich ran. Aber sie hatte Recht. Wir haben um die Stadt herum gesucht, aber nichts Großes gefunden. Und die meisten Vögel wollte ich nicht essen, weil sie so schön waren und ich lieber ihre bunte Pracht beobachtete. Also gingen wir zu Yi.

Als ich an seiner Tür klopfte war ich schon zur Hälfte verhungert. Er öffnete und sah uns etwas geschockt an. ,,Kommt schnell rein. Ihr seid ja ganz nass", er zog uns in die Wärme. ,,Natürlich, es regnet ja", entgegnete ich. ,,Wie lange hockt ihr schon draußen bei diesem Wetter rum?" ,,Zu lange", antwortete Bastet. Yi seufzte. ,,Ihr mögt vielleicht nicht ganz menschlich sein, aber das macht euch nicht immun gegen Krankheiten." _Aaaw, er sorgt sich um uns! _,,Wir passen schon auf", versicherte meine Schwester ruhig. ,,Yi?", ich setzte den Hundeblick auf. ,,Neru?", erwiderte er. ,,Hast du was zu Futtern?" ,,Neru, hast du denn keine Manieren?", meckerte Bastet mich an. Yi musste darüber lachen. ,,Doch, aber wenn ich Hunger habe ist mir sowas egal", sagte ich verdutzt. ,,Keine Sorge, natürlich habe ich was für euch. Aber ich müsste es noch zubereiten", sagte er lächelnd. ,,Du brauchst doch nicht für uns zu kochen!", schlug Bastet aus. ,,Doch. Sonst wird Neru zum Kanibalen." Ich sagte über beide Ohren grinsend und mit der Rute wedelnd: ,,Das will ich auch nicht riskieren." Jetzt seufzte Bastet.__

__Nach paar Minuten rief Yi uns zu Tisch. Ich hatte währenddessen vor der Glaswand gesessen und seinen Hintergarten angeschaut. Eigentlich habe ich dabei nur geträumt. Es roch nach Nudeln - und meine Nase lügt nicht. Meine Schwester und ich verschlangen den ganzen Topf in Kürze. Endlich mal wieder etwas warmes im Magen. Yi saß nur am Tisch und stützte seinen Kopf auf beiden Fäusten ab. ,,Willst du denn nichts?", fragte Bastet. ,,Nein, ich hatte Frühstück", antwortete er._ _

__,,Wir wollen die Berge erkunden. Kommst du mit?", ich strahlte. ,,Sie will. Ich nicht", warf Bastet ein. ,,Wann denn?" ,,Ja keine Ahnung. Eigentlich wollte ich sofort los", antwortete ich. ,,Ihr wollt durch den Regen und dann in den Schnee? Seid ihr lebensmüde?" So hatte ich es gar nicht gesehen. Wir waren sprachlos. ,,Natürlich komm ich mit. Aber wir gehen erst los, wenn es nicht mehr regnet und ihr trocken seid." ,,Wirklich!?" Er nickte. ,,Danke!", ich sprang auf und umarmte ihn. Dann setzte ich mich wieder vor die Scheiben und schaute zum grauen Himmel. ,,Neru? Was tust du da?", fragte Bastet mich. ,,Ich versuche Kontakt zu Vater aufzunehmen. Er soll wieder Sonne machen", antwortete ich weiterhin konzentriert. ,,Du weißt schon, dass er nicht der Gott der Sonne ist? Er kann dir nicht helfen. Außerdem antwortet er nur wann es ihm passt", erinnerte sie mich. ,,Ahja, stimmt." ,,Wer ist euer Vater, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Yi. ,,Oh, haben wir es dir noch nicht gesagt?", fragte ich ihn überrascht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Bastet grinste mich an und ich grinste zurück. Ich ging auf Yi zu und reichte ihm die Hand: ,,Wir sind Halbgötter. Darf ich mich vorstellen: Neru-Anne van Anubis. Und das ist meine Schwester: Bastet van Anubis", mit der anderen Hand deutete ich auf sie. Nachdem Yi unseren Namen entschlüsselt hat, grinste er und schüttelte meine Hand: ,,Freut mich Euch kennenzulernen."_ _

__Etliche Stunden später hörte es endlich auf zu regnen. Yi packte noch Essen und Trinken ein. Er zog sich auch viel wärmer an. Der weiße Mantel brachte seine Augen nur noch mehr zum Leuchten. Leider zog er seinen Helm wieder an. Er ging zur Tür und sah uns verblüfft an. ,,Wollt ihr euch nicht umziehen?" ,,Nein, wieso?" ,,Du hast ein kurzes Kleid an. Und du", er wandte sich jetzt an Bastet, ,,du trägst bauchfrei und deine Kleidung ist voller Kratzer. Wird euch nicht kalt?" ,,Nö, wir sind kälte-resistent", grinste ich. ,,Na schön", er öffnete die Tür und ließ uns vor. Den ewig langen Fußmarsch erspare ich euch._ _

__Es war schon längst dunkel und es war die letzte Blutmond-Nacht. Der Schnee war in ein schönes rot getaucht. Trotz der Dunkelheit glitzerte er verführerisch. Ich packte Yi und Bastet am Arm und zog sie so schnell es ging mit mir. ,,Du hast es aber eilig", meinte Yi. Ich antwortete nicht. Ich war nur auf den glitzernden Schnee fokussiert, der sich in meinen Augen wiederspiegelte. Sobald er keine paar Meter von mir entfernt war, ließ ich die beiden los und rannte vor. An einer tiefen Stelle sprang ich rein und vergrub mich. Es war noch Frischschnee. Noch weich und fluffig und kein bisschen kalt. Ich lag eingekugelt auf dem Rücken und schaute nach oben zum Loch, wo Yis Kopf auftauchte. ,,Komm, ich helfe dir wieder raus. Du willst sicherlich noch weiter gehen." Ich griff nach seiner Hand und ließ mich hochziehen. So wanderten wir dann weiter._ _

__Es ging oftmals hoch und runter und ich bestaunte die wunderschöne Landschaft. Was für andere alles gleich aussehen mochte, war für mich ein Meer aus Kristallen. Immer wieder grub ich mich ein Stück unter dem Schnee durch und schaufelte meine Begleiter dabei zu._ _

__Bald fing es wieder an zu schneien. Wir versuchten die Flocken mit dem Mund aufzufangen, aber dann wurde der Schnee dichter. Noch mehr Frischschnee! ,,Man sieht ja die Hand vor Augen nicht", merkte Yi an. Ich schaute mich um und er hatte Recht. Die beiden waren gar nicht mehr zu sehen, so dicht war der Schnee mittlerweile. Aber von den Geräuschen her wusste ich, dass sie direkt neben mir sein mussten. Bei der Dichte konnte ich sie nicht mal mehr wittern. Dies war ein richtiger Schneesturm. ,,Wir müssen zusammen bleiben! Wo seid ihr?", rief Bastet uns zu. Ich streckte meine Arme aus und hatte Yi sofort gefunden. Aber wo war meine Schwester? Wir riefen uns gegenseitig und hörten uns, aber liegen wohl irgendwie immer aneinander vorbei. Ich konnte mit Yi an der Hand auch nicht sehr schnell laufen, weil er anfing im Schnee zu versinken. ,,Bastet!" ,,Neru!" Sie wurde immer leiser. ,,Hier hin!" ,,Wo!?", wieder etwas weiter weg. Dann reagierte sie gar nicht mehr. ,,Scheiße!", ich trat auf den Boden. Das Eis brannte in meinem Gesicht. ,,Wir müssen einen Unterschlupf finden", sagte er. ,,Aber was ist mit Bastet?" ,,Sie sollte am Besten das Gleiche tun."_ _

__Tatsächlich haben wir nach einigen Minuten dummen Herumlaufens eine Höhle gefunden. Sofort stürmten wir rein. Ich schaute nach draußen, aber sah nur Schnee. _Ich hoffe, Bastet passiert nichts. Möge Vater ihr beistehen. _,,Jetzt können wir nur noch den Sturm abwarten", meinte Yi und setzte sich auf den Boden. Ich seufzte und tat es ihm gleich, wobei ich mich mit einer Hand am Boden abstützte und meine Beine mit meinem Schwanz zudeckte. Schweigen herrschte paar Minuten, bis Yi es brach: ,,Ist dir nicht kalt? Du sitzt so unruhig" ,,Kein bisschen. Das Gestein ist nur unbequem", antwortete ich noch etwas in Gedanken verloren. ,,Willst du dich auf meinen Schoß setzten? Vielleicht ist es dir dann bequemer." Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich hörte, aber er schien es ernst zu meinen. Wie könnte ich das ausschlagen? ,,Danke", sagte ich schüchtern und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Um nicht runterzufallen musste ich mich an ihm festhalten. ,,Kann es sein, dass dir kalt ist?", fragte ich ihn. ,,Eh..." Ich hatte ihn durchschaut und grinste. ,,Dabei bin ich nicht mal eine warme Person", sagte ich. ,,Egal", dann schlang er seine Arme um mich. Eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte mich sofort. Irgendwie konnte ich nicht glauben, dass ihm kalt war; er war zu warm. Ich wickelte uns noch mit meinem Flauschi ein. ,,Du bist echt ein gutes Kuscheltier, weißt du das?", sagte er ruhig. Darauf konnte ich nur rot anlaufen und verlegen schmunzeln. ,,Sei bitte mein Kuscheltier. Zieh doch bei mir ein." Ich war geflasht...___ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hallu, Leute :-*  
> Ich erzähle zum ersten mal eine Geschichte in der Ich-Perspektive, ich hoffe man merkt es mir nicht an XD  
> Ich wollte sagen, dass ich mich über hilfreiche Kritik freuen würde, und dass ihr jederzeit eure Ideen abgeben könnt. Vielleicht kann ich welche einbringen.  
> Und eine Frage: Soll ich später auch mal die Fähigkeiten erklären, oder sind sie unwichtig? Ich bin mir da jtz nicht sicher :'D  
> Danke fürs Lesen, eure Silver♥  
> Oder wie wollt ihr mich nennen? O.o


End file.
